Halloween Love
by Moon Baby2
Summary: It's takes place a week before Halloween. Andrew is throwing a party and the guys are asking our heroins. But will the party be canceled by a new enemy? Love is in bloom for everyone. And here is the update that everyone has been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Love

By: Moon Baby

Rating: PG E-mail:

Authors Note: I have revised this story. I know the changes aren't that much so you might not notice. But I just wanted to get my muse back. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me (no matter what I wish or how much I hope) I am just a fan who was inspired by the holiday. Hope you like it.

"Did you guys hear?" Serena yells, running into the scout meeting, late as usual, at Raye's temple.

"Hear what Meatball Head?" Raye yells back. "You're late again. Did you have detention?" Thinking she knew the answer.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye then said, "No, I didn't. I was on my way here, on time, but went by the Arcade. Andrew is throwing a costume party on Halloween. And we're all invited." Serena starts jumping around Raye's room. 'I can't wait. What am I going to be......?'

"Serena. Serena. SERENA!!"

She was finally snapped at out her thoughts by Raye's screaming.

"Can we get this meeting started?" Any suggests calmly.

"Wait... About the party. We all are invited." Mina's eyes began to shine. 'I can't wait.' "Do we have to bring dates?" Mina's smile disappeared.

"No we don't. But we can if we want."

"What will we wear?" Lita asked.

"I have no clues but I think it'll be cool of we have a group costume."

"I hate to interrupt but I have an idea," Luna cut in.

"Go ahead Luna." Amy insisted.

"There's a new enemy out there. And they're looking for energy. I have a feeling they might attack at the party because there would be a lot of people there. Why don't you guys go as the scouts? But don't tell anyone because you don't to give your identities away."

"That's a great idea. But I say we go as the scouts and wear masks, so if an enemy does attack we can take our masks off and kick some monster ass," Serena said with a big smile.

"I guess we could do that but I think we should make a couple little changes to make sure no one can make a guess," Amy said always thinking.

"How can we change them?" Raye was getting onto the idea.

"We can add some things. For example, Raye, on your scout suite you can put orange flames on the skirt but make them easy to come off so if we fight no one will realize that it's you."

"Oh, oh. I like that idea. I could put crescent moons on mine, Amy; you can put waves, Mina hearts. Lita thunderbolts. That's awesome." Serena was really getting into the idea, too.

"And our masks will be like out skirts," Lita said getting excited about the idea.

"I have one question. Why do we want to go?" It's Amy who asks that question.

The other four turned and looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Why do we want to go??!!! Why wouldn't we want to go?" All four girls shouted at her.

"Well, we don't have dates. So I was just wondering." A slight blush crept in Amy's cheeks.

"Just 'cause we don't have date now doesn't mean we won't have one by the time of the party. It's a week from today," Serena said.

"Okay, okay. Lets get down to business," Luna said cutting the gossip short, for now. The girls finally start their meeting after fifteen or so minutes of gossip.

At the same time at the Double Crown Arcade five guys were talking about the same costume party. "Guys what are we, like, going to do about dates?" Chad said looking around the booth.

"The girls are available," Andrew suggested.

"Well I call Lita." Ken said raising his hand.

"I got Amy." Greg looked at the men for objections. There were none, of course.

"I want Raye. Okay Darien?" Chad said looking at Darien questionly.

"Go for it man. We broke up a while ago." Darien waved his hand at him.

Andrew and Darien looked at each other. "Who do you want, Drew?" Already knowing the answer. 'Drew has had a crush on Mina since he met her. So that leaves me with the beautiful Meatball Head.'

"Mina," Andrew says knowing that would have chosen Serena any way.

"I guess that leaves Meatball Head for me." Darien smiles at the thought.

"When do you think we should ask the girls?" Greg looks at around the booth.

"I suggest you make it soon. You never know when someone will try to steal your girl." Andrew looks at Darien.

"Drew that was a year ago. Drop it." Darien averted his eyes so he won't have to look at Andrew.

"Dare, Drew, that's history leave it there." Ken gave them both a hard look.

"Next order of business. Who else is going?" Greg looks at Andrew. (AN: See why they make a cute couple. Amy and Greg are so alike. It's scary.)

"Well, actually it's an open party so I really don't know." Andrew got a slight blush.

"Okay, that'll be interesting. Well, what about costumes?"

"I think we should wait and see what the girls do." Greg suggested.

"How do we even, like, know they will go out with us?" Chad's statement made Darien lose his train of thought.

"I have a feeling they'll agree," Greg said with a knowing smile. "How long do their little girl meetings last?"

"Well, they should be coming here soon so if you wanna ask then now, hang out here for a while. I have to go back to work." Andrew got up and went back behind the counters. Ten minutes later the bells on the door rang as five girls walked in talking and heading towards a booth.

"Who is going first?" Darien said to the guys. The three shake their heads no. "Chickens," he says under his breath.

"Dude, I'll go first. Raye's going to the Sailor V game any way." Chad stands and walks over to stand behind where Raye was seated playing Sailor V. "Hey Raye."

Raye looks over her shoulder at him then turns back to her game. "What do you want, Chad?"

"Well, I was wondering.....um.....You heard about Andrew's party, like, on Halloween, right?"

"Yeah so?"

"I was, like, wondering if you would want to go with me? As my date."

"WHAT???!!!" Raye turned and looked at Chad as some people turned to look at the couple.

"I'm asking you to be might date. If you want to. Unless you already have one." 'I sure hope not.'

"Uh.. no I don't." Chad smiled. "I'll go with you."

He looked astonished. "How about a movie tonight?"

"Great."

Chad walked back to his friends with Raye still staring after him. "I got a date."

"Great, whose next?" Greg looked at the others.

"You are," they all said in unison.

"Why me?" Greg didn't look happy about being next.

"'Cause you said something, dude." Chad nodded at him.

"Fine, Amy is going to the counter any way." Greg got up and walked to the counter.

"Hey Andrew. I heard about your party. I can't wait."

"Glad to hear it. Who do you want to go with?"

Amy looked around and doesn't notice Greg sitting nearby. "I would like Greg to ask me. but I don't think he will," she said in a whisper.

Greg heard what she said. 'How could she think I wouldn't ask her. I guess I'll have to enlighten her.' He got up and gave Andrew a nod to let him know he wanted Andrew to leave them alone. Greg put his arms around her waist. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Would you like to go with me to Andrew's party next Friday?"

Amy gasped twice. Once for Greg putting his arms around her, the other for him asking her to the party. She leaned into him and said, "I'd love to go with you."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Cool, I'll call you tonight and we can talk."

"Okay."

He gave her another hug and left. He walked back to the table with a big smile on his face. "We have a winner," Ken said, looking at Lita, and gave Greg thumbs up.

Amy got their drinks and went back to their table as Raye was coming back. "Guess what," they said at the same time. Everyone laughed then Amy said, " I got a date to the party."

"Me, too."

"Who?" All three girls looked excited.

"Chad."

"Greg."

"Cool." Serena gets up and hugs her friends. "I know how much you like them. But we're still having our group costume, right?"

"Of course," the girls said at the same time.

"Good I was worried for a minute."

"I guess Lita, Serena, and myself are dateless."

"Oh I don't know. You know the guys are here. And when Chad left, after he asked me, he went over to their table. He nodded at Greg then he got up and asked Amy. So I have a feeling this was planned. Lita, I think Ken is looking at you. So I guess your next."

"Oh, I hope so." As the words left her mouth Ken came over to the table.

"Can I borrow Lita for a minute?" Ken asked the others.

"You can borrow her for as long as you like, Ken," Mina said and pushed Lita out of the booth.

Lita glared at Mina as she and Ken walked out of ear shot of the girls.

"I guess you know why I wanted to talk to you." Ken looked a little shy.

"Let me guess. Does it have anything to do with school?"

"No and you know that." He gave her a hard look and she laughed.

"Okay, okay," She was still laughing." Maybe it's about the party next week?"

"Ya, so are we on?"

"I don't know. I'll have to cheek to see if I'm free."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Ya I guess I am. Ya, dude, you know we are."

"Good. How about we have lunch together, tomorrow to talk about it? Okay?"

"Well....."

"Lita." She could hear the anger in his voice and decided to be nice and not tease him any more.

"That sounds good."

"Excellent. Meet me here," he looked at his watch, "say noon."

"One o'clock. I have a cooking lesson with Serena at noon on Saturdays."

"Okay, one then."

"Great see you tomorrow here at one."

"Ya see you."

They both walked back to their own tables to tell their friends what happened.

"I got a my best friend. It's like that Joey Dawson thing," Lita said when she got back to her table. "He looks so much like...."

"....me old boyfriend Freddy," they all finished for her. They started laughing.

"I'm good." Ken smiled when he sat back in his own seat.

"Whatever. I heard the worriness in your voice when she joked with you," Andrew said as he rejoined then on his break.

"Well....ya.....you would be worried to if the girl you've loved since you were eight didn't agree to go out with you."

"You love her??!!!" They all sounded surprised.

"Did I say that out loud?" They all nodded. "Damn. I guess the cat is out of the bag. Ya I love her. I've always loved her. Okay happy?" Ken looked at the stunned look on their faces. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You just confirmed what we all knew," Darien said quietly.

"At least I admit who I love. Unlike the four of you clowns." They looked like they had no clue what he was talking about.

"What? I don't love anyone," Andrew said all mad.

"Mina," Ken coughed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ken tried to look innocent

"Whatever. Who's turn?" Andrew turned to Darien as Darien turned to him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Go ask her."

"Nope."

"What? Why not?"

"I want to wait a couple of days."

"You know, someone might ask her out before you do," Greg warned.

"They might, but I doubt she'll say yes." The last part Andrew muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Darien gave Andrew a hard look.

"All I said was someone might."

"Are you gonna ask Mina?" Darien changed the subject from him.

"Later. After the girls leave. She likes to stay here late on Fridays and talk to me, that's when I'm gonna ask her."

At the girls table. "Ya but that is so cool, though. So are you guys going to have a date before the party. Like Raye and hopefully Amy," Serena wondered.

"Ya here after our cooking lesson."

"Cool. I hope Darien asks me. I'm the only one left. 'Cause Andrew will ask Mina.…"

"How do you know that?" Mina interrupted her.

"I'm just saying. He might, I'm not saying for sure." 'I almost gave away Andrew's secret. He would kill me. I told him I like Darien and he told me he liked Mina. I promised I wouldn't tell. So did he.'

"Okay. Just making sure."

'I better leave before I almost spill the beans again.' "Hey look I gotta get home. It's almost time for dinner and I'm hungry." Serena got up and gave all the girls hugs before walking out the door making the bells sound.

"Hey Dare, there goes Serena. Are you guys going to have a little fight?" Andrew gave Darien a half smile.

"Ya know I just might. See you boys." Darien got up. 'I can't wait till I see my beautiful Serena. I didn't get to talk to her. I'll go crazy if I don't talk to her soon.' He went out the door and followed Serena.

I hope you enjoyed the revise version. It really didn't change much but I wanted to find my muse. So I'm going through my stories and revising them so I can finally after 5 years of retirement finish them.


	2. Chapert 2

Halloween Love

By: Moon Baby

Rating: PG

E-mail:

Authors Note: I decided to revise the whole thing before I write the new chapter. I will write one though so don't worry.

Serena was walking down the street not aware that Darien was following her. She was busy thinking about Andrew's party. 'I want a date. I want to go with Darien. But if he doesn't want to then I guess I could go by myself. I don't like that idea. Maybe a guy from school will ask me.' Just then she tripped on her own two feet and was about to fall on her butt when she felt an arm around her waist to keep her on her feet.

"Careful Meatball Head. I might not always be here to catch you."

"What are you doing here? You live in the other direction."

"Well, we didn't have our argument today. So I thought I should remind you."

"Okay. You can let go of me now."

He pulled her closer to him and put his other arm around her. "I think I'll keep you right here. I kinda like it. don't you?"

She out her hands on his chest to push him away from her a little to look into his deep blue eyes. "Are we going to have our argument like this?"

"No." He started to lean his head down, then there was a loud crash. His head shot up and he pushed Serena behind him without even realizing it. "What the hell?"

Serena quickly ran to find a place to transform. Darien turned to get Serena to safety but she wasn't there. "Serena?! Serena where are you?!" He started running after her.

Serena found an ally, she got her communicator out. "Heads up girls."

Mina's face appeared on the screen. "What up?"

"I think our new enemy didn't want to wait till next Friday to get some energy. It's in front of the park. Get here quick."

"Okay we're on our way." Mina closed her communicator. "Guys we gotta go. Monster attack."

"I was having a good day. That ass whole is going to get it good." Lita got up and ran out of the arcade.

"We better go get her." Amy followed Lita.

"Lets go." Raye and Mina left.

"I wonder what that was about." Andrew watched Mina leave. "I guess I'll ask her when she comes back."

Back to Serena.

She took her locket off her uniform. "Moon Prism Power." Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and struck her pose.

On the way there.

"Mercury Star Power."

"Mars Star Power."

"Jupiter Star Power."

"Venus Star Power."

The girls transformed and kept going to get to the fight. Sailor Moon stepped out from the ally and looked for the monster. She found him. 'God he's one of the ugliest monsters so far.' He was about six feet tall, warts all over his face, short black hair and green eyes. Long claws on his hands, his skin as black as his hair and his cloths deep, almost black, red. He kept grabbing people and sucking the energy out of them. "Stop." He threw the person, that he just sucked the energy from, down and turned to look at what yelled at him.

"What the hell? Who are you?" His voice was as rough as garnet.

"I am Sailor Moon. I stand for love and justice and in the name of the moon, I will punish you." She struck her pose.

"Oh ya, you and what army, Sailor Shit."

"Her and this army, scum bag," Mars said standing next to Moon. (AN: I'm not going to put Sailor. You know who I'm talking about)

"Ya and we're going to kick you're ass," Jupiter said standing on the other side of Moon.

"You Sailor Failures can't do shit to me, Iso." (I-so)

"I sore is more like it," Mars said under her breath. All of the sudden Iso came running at the scouts and grabbed Mercury. She screamed as she felt her energy being drain out of her. "Let go of me you bastard." Mercury kept trying to wiggle out but slowly stopped moving.

"MERCURY!! Moon Tiara Magic." Moon sends out her tiara and slices Iso's claw off and he dropped Mercury.

Venus runs to her side to check if she was still alive. "I have a pulse and it's strong. Lets kill this ass whole now."

"Jupiter Thunder Crash."

"Venus Love Chain Encircle."

"Mars Fire Ball Charge."

Iso was on his knees as all three attacked hit him. But he wasn't out yet. He was about to attack Moon when a red rose hit his remaining hand. "Oh shit. What was that?"

"Tuxedo Mask," Moon yells as Mask jumps out of the trees.

"Sailor Moon use your scepter and vaporize this sleaze." (Sorry no words of wisdom. I'm not good at that)

"Okay. Moon Scepter Elimination." Iso stood up then turned to dust. "Got him. He's moon dusted."

"Good job Sailor Moon." Mask grabbed her hand and kissed it. "See you later." He jumped into the trees and disappeared.

"What's up with that?" Venus said as Mercury got up with a little help from Venus.

"I have no clue but I wish I was going to the party with him." Moon started to blush. They started walking towards the ally to detransform. "Mercury, how are you doing?"

"Okay. I got most of my strength back." Mercury out her hand to her head. "I might need a little help getting home, though."

"I'll help." Jupiter put her arm around her waist and took most of her weight from Venus. "You, Venus, should go back to the arcade and see if Andrew will ask you."

They reached the ally and detransformed. "Okay, I guess I'll go. See you later girls." Mina walked back to the arcade.

"Hey, I'm going to be late for dinner if I don't get moving," Serena said looking at her watch. 'I guess Darien owes me an argument. Or a kiss. That is what it looked like it was going to happen before Iso attack. But why?'

"Serena, I think you might want to start walking." Raye pushed her to get her moving.

"What? Oh ya. See you tomorrow." Serena started walking towards her house.

"She needs to get her head out of the clouds." Raye shook her head.

"Or off Darien," Amy volunteered.

"True. Let's get you home, Amy." Lita started walking Amy home.

"See you later," Raye yelled as she headed towards her home.

Mina got back to the arcade and saw there were very few people still there. "Almost closing time, Andrew." She smiled as she sat down at a stool, looking at Andrew.

"Ya. I'm glad, too. I'm really tired after being on my feet all day."

"Are you sure you were on your feet all day? 'Cause when I came in earlier it looked like you and the guys were sitting down in a booth and talking about something."

"Well, that was my break." He chuckled at his own embarrassment.

Mina laughed. "So what were you guys talking about?" 'I already know but he'll get the idea and ask me.'

"About my party next Friday and who we're going to taking."

"Oh, can you tell me who everyone is taking?"

'She keeps dropping hints. I'll mess with her a little before I ask her out.' "I think you already know but I'll tell you. Chad is taking Raye, Greg is with Amy and Ken is with Lita. I think Darien is going to ask Serena."

"What about you?" 'If I drop anymore hint's I might as well ask him myself.'

"I don't know who I'm going to ask. See, I like this one girl but I don't know if she likes me." 'This is good, but if I'm not careful I might piss her off so bad that she might not want to go with me.'

"Really who is it? I might know her and as the love goddess I might be able to help." 'Then I'm going to kill her for stealing my man.'

"Well, you do know her but I won't tell you, yet. You have to guess."

"So we're playing twenty questions?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Lets see, is she older or younger?"

"Younger, nineteen." (AN: The girls are 16, I upped the age but it's my story, the boys, Greg, Ken, and Chad, are 17 and Darien and Andrew are 19. I don't want them to be to old. The girls are juniors and the three boys are seniors, and the other 2 are freshmen in college. That's the way I like it.)

"Okay, is she one, two, or three years younger?"

"Not telling, eighteen."

"Not fair you can't do that."

"Yes, I can. Next question."

She muttered something under her breath he couldn't hear. "Fine, is she in college?"

"Nope, seventeen." He smiled at her.

"Did she graduate from high school?" 'I think it might be that Rita chick he liked last year but Darien asked her out before Andrew could.' (Sorry, Don't hate me)

"Nope, sixteen."

'Well, it's not Rita. She graduated when he did, but she went to Africa, I think for a year anyway.' "She is still in high school?"

"Yep, fifteen."

"Does she come to the arcade?" 'There is this senior chick who is like eighteen. She is always wearing these low cut shirts and short ass skirts. I think her name is Angela or Angelica. She is always flirting with him.' The green eyed monster was coming out of Mina.

"Ya she's always here, fourteen."

'Angela is a brunette.' "Is she a brunette?" 'I'm going to kill her."

"No, she's not, thirteen."

She couldn't hide her shock. "What?!"

"I said she wasn't a brunette."

'Well that's a shocker.' "Okay, is she a senior?"

"Nope, twelve." The smile on his face got bigger. While they were playing their game the remaining customers left so it was only Mina and Andrew left. They were facing each other leaning cross the counter. With every question his head got closer to hers. She didn't notice.

"Is she a junior?"

"Ya she is, eleven," His head getting a little closer.

'I like the way this is turning.' "Let me recap, okay?" She put up her hand to count.

"Sure."

"Okay, she is younger than you, she's a junior in high school, she is always here, and I know her. Have I got that right?"

"Yup, ten."

"That doesn't count." Mina pouted.

"Yeah it does. You asked I answered, ten." A little closer. His eyes never leaving her face.

"Fine, whatever. Okay, ten left. Is she a red head?" 'I don't know anyone who is, but you never know.'

"Nope, nine."

"Blonde?"

"Yup, eight."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yup, seven."

"Long or short?"

"Beautiful long hair, six." 'I think she almost has it.'

'Long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a junior that might Serena. But she want's to go with Darien. And she did say something about Andrew asking me.' "Up or down?" His face is getting close to mine.'

"What?" He was getting lost in her eyes.

She giggled at him. "Is her hair up or down?"

"It's down, five."

"All the time?"

"Ya, four."

"Does it have clips or anything like that in it?"

"Ya a bow, three."

"Okay, blonde hair with a bow, blue eyed, junior, who is always here, she's younger than you, and I know her right?" 'It's me, I hope.'

"Yup, two." His face an inch or so from hers.

"Is she beautiful?" Mina looked at his lips then into his eyes.

"The most beautiful thing in the whole world, one."

"Is it me?" She smiled that his lips were a whisper from hers.

"Yes it is, you win." His lips touched. The kiss was a little timid at first, but became more bold as her mouth opened and his tongue went in. They were kissing for a good thirty-seconds when someone cleared their throat. They separated and looked to see Darien standing in front of the door.

"Sorry guys." He had a big smile on his face as he walked to the couple.

"Do you have a sixth sense that lets you know when something is getting good, so you can interrupt?" Andrew glared at Darien. He laughed. Mina's head was down to hide her embarrassment

"I guess I do." Darien chuckled. "So what's up?"

Andrew glared at him some more. 'He is an ass. I can't believe he interrupted that moment. Wait till I get him alone.' Andrew started thinking of a few choice words he would like to say to Darien when they get alone. "Go sit in a booth," he ordered.

"Okay. Just pretend I'm not here." He laughed and went to sit in a booth in the back.

"I'm so sorry. I hate it when he does that." Andrew tilted Mina's head up wit his finger. "Are you okay?"

"A little embarrassed," She smiled at him then what he said registered in her mind. "What do you mean 'I hate it when he does that'? He caught you before kissing a girl." Mina was a little pissed.

"No. That's not what I meant. He always ruins a good moment. He always catches my day-dreaming."

"About what?" She was getting madder by the minute.

"You," he said softly.

Her anger almost disappeared with that one word. "What do you mean me?" She was trying to hold on to her anger while she was filling with joy.

"Since I first met you, Darien has always caught me thinking about you. That's what I meant." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay?"

"I guess."

"So will you be might date to my party next Friday?" He pecked her lips again.

"Um I don't know. There are so many guys I want to go with. I don't know who I'll chose." She smiled as a shock look appeared on his face. 'This is priceless. I knew he was messing with me. Like they say pay backs a bitch.'

Andrew looked at the counter. "Really. If you don't wan to go with me, I guess..."

He never got to finish the sentence. While he was looking down Mina got up and walked around to stand behind the counter. She grabbed his face and kissed him. 'Screw pay back, I want to go with him.' They were kissing for a while when Mina pulled back. "Yes, I'll go with you," she said quietly as she kissed him again.

"I have another question to ask you." He looked deep into her blue eyes. "Will you go out with me? I mean like be my girlfriend."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." She smiled and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder and he put his chin on the top of her head. They stood like that till they heard someone cleared their throat, again. "We forgot Darien was still here." She looked at her watch. "Oh My God. It's eleven thirty. I've got to get home. My mom is going to kill me."

He looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh your right. How about you wait till I close down then Dare and I will walk you home."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"Hey Dare, after I lock up we're walking my girlfriend home, okay?"

"Sure."

Andrew locked up the arcaded then walked Mina home. When they reached Mina's house Darien waited at the driveway while Andrew walked Mina to her door. "Good night beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay"

"Ya, at the arcade. Isn't it you day off?"

"Yup. So you'll have me all day."

"Goody. See you like at one. Lita is teaching Serena how to cook and we're the guinea pigs"

"Sure."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She turned and went in to her house.

Darien and Andrew continue to walk to their apartment building. "So you and Mina are dating?"

"Yup."

"Wonderful. And finally."

"Ya, you should ask Serena out soon."

"Whatever, dude." They reached their floor and went to their neighboring apartments.

Okay. That's the end of chapter 2. Review please. Moon Baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween Love

By: Moon Baby

Rating: PG

E-mail:

Authors Note: OK this is right after the fight when Serena is walking home. She just can't seem to get her mind off what happened with Darien then with Tuxedo Mask. What will this poor girl going to do. P.S. There will be a little competition for Serena. The guy is mine so be nice.

After the fight Serena starts walking home. But she couldn't seem to pay attention to where she was walking. She just had to much on her mind. 'He tried to kiss me, I think. I mean he had his arms around me, he was leaning down, and he would have kissed me if that ugly fucker Iso hadn't shown up. But then when Tuxedo Mask and I beat that ass whole he kissed me on the hand. What's up with that? Maybe I should go with Tuxedo Mask. Nah, I doubt he'll want to go with a klutzy, crybaby, like me.' Serena got home safely, surprisingly, without hurting herself. When she got in the door she heads straight up to her room. 'I have to talk to Luna.'

"Serena, is that you?"

"Ya mom. Is dinner ready?"

"In a few minutes. Do you have homework?"

A door slam was her answer. "Luna are you here or are you at Mina's house with Artemis?" She know how much that bugs Luna when she makes fun of her about Artemis.

"No you idiot, I'm not at Mina's. I'm surprised your not at the arcade teasing Darien." Serena is that same way that Luna is about Darien.

"Shut up. Did you know there was an attack earlier and Amy was hurt?"

"What?? No, I didn't know."

Well, you should have known," Serena yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me? Just because I didn't know there was an attack doesn't give you the freaking right to yell at me," Luna yelled at Serena.

"Sorry, it's just I'm a little confused at what is going on."

"Tell me about it."

"After the meeting we went to the arcade as usual and the guys were there. I guess they were talking about the party like we were 'cause Raye, Amy, and Lita got asked out by Chad, Greg, and Ken. Then I left and Darien followed me, I guess, 'cause he caught me when I fell and wouldn't let me go. Then he put his other arm around me and I think was about to kiss me when that ass whole Iso showed up. Then after the fight Tuxedo Mask kissed my hand. How weird is that?"

"I don't know what to tell you. Tell me about the enemy."

"Okay, since you won't help me with my guy trouble. His name is Iso and he was so ugly...." She spent the next fifteen minutes retelling what happened at the fight. "So that's what happened."

"Is Amy okay?" Concern shone clear in Luna's eyes.

"Ya she is. Lita helped her home. Mina went back to the arcade, I hope. I know Andrew wanted to ask her to his party, and I think he might ask her to be his girlfriend. They would make the cutest couple."

Serena was about to say more when heard her mom yell, "Serena, dinner's ready. Come down and eat."

She got up and grabbed Luna, the two of them walked down the stairs to eat dinner.

After dinner back up in Serena's room. She was getting ready for bed. "Luna do you think it's wrong for me to want to go out with Darien?"

"What? Hell no. Why would you ask that?" She looked shock.

"I don't know. I mean what he says is true. I am a klutz, ditziod, who doesn't know shit." (ME)

"Serena you are not and deep down Darien knows that. He properly messes with you because he likes you."

"I hope he does." Serena climbed into bed and laid down. "Luna, if he doesn't ask me do you think I'll get a date?" She laid her head down on her pillow.

"Yes, Serena, I do. You'll have guys lining up to go out with you." She curled up at the end of Serena's bed.

"Thanks Luna." Serena yawns, "Night ."

A soft purr was her answer. They both fell asleep.

****Dream****

Serena looked around her and saw flowers everywhere. There were mostly roses. There were all kinds of roses, purple, blue, red, white, pink, and more. She walked over to a bush of red roses. When she moved she noticed she was wearing a beautiful white gown. It flowed all the way to the ground, was off the shoulder, with gold trim on the bodice. She had a gold bracelet on her left wrist to match the trim. She really didn't understand why she was dressed like this but she just went with it and kept walking to the rose bush. She bent and smelled one of the perfect roses. Then she felt a presence behind her. All of the sudden hands covered her eyes. "Who is it?"

"Guess." His voice was soft in her ear.

She smiled. "Is it my love?"

"Yes it is." He took his hands from her eyes and she turned around and hugged him. She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be here?"

"No, but I couldn't go another day without seeing you. I love you."

"I love you, too. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"My mom is making me marry," she said quietly.

"Who?"

"A prince from another moon. I think he is the cousin of Princess Jupiter. Mother says it would be a good alliance. And we would be family to the king of Jupiter and he would listen to her when she tells him to stop waging wars."

"But what about us? Isn't the princess of Jupiter your guardian, can't she make her father listen?"

"No, she tired. So mother said he wouldn't fight his sister's daughter-in- law's family or go against her wishes, so I'm going to be the daughter-in- law. The wedding is suppose to be in one year. Because I'm only sixteen. His name is Prince Jacob."

"That doesn't make any sense. He'll listen to his sister but not his daughter."

"He might think his sister is wiser than his daughter."

"I can't allow this to happen. We belong together. How can she do this to us?"

"Easy, she doesn't know." She rubbed her head in his shoulder to get closer to him.

"We have to tell her. We have to make her understand that we love each other and want to be together."

"I don't think she'll go for it. Personally, I think it would be a better alliance with Earth than with Jupiter. Earth is the only one not in the alliance." (I forgot what the whole thing was called. Please tell me if you know.) Her eyes were closed as he tilted her chin up with his thumb.

"We'll talk to her," he promised.

"Okay." His head started bending down to kiss her. His lips were an inch from his. "Serenity." He leaned down the rest of the way......

"Beep, beep, beep." Her alarm clock went off.

"Who the hell set my alarm?" Serena yelled.

"I did dear. Watch your mouth," her mom yelled back.

"When did you do that and why? It's Saturday."

"I set it while you were at the arcade. And you have that cooking thing with Lita. It's already ten-thirty and you have to be there at noon. So get up please."

"Fine, I'm up," she yelled back at her mom. "Luna, are you awake."

"No."

"Yes you are or you wouldn't be talking."

"I know, but I'm tired."

"Well, get you furry butt up. I have to tell you about my dream."

Luna up and stretched. "Okay, what happened?"

"Well, I was in a garden of mainly roses. I was wearing a long, flowie, white, gown, with gold trim on the bodice and matching gold bracelet in my wrist. I walked to a bush and this guy came up be hind me and I guess I knew who he was because I called him 'my love.'"

"Did you two talk?" She really seemed interested.

"Ya, we did. I was engaged to a prince from one of Jupiter's moons. I think his name was Jacob. My guy got really upset at that idea. And I think we weren't supposed to be together because I asked if it was okay for him to be there. And he was about to kiss me when my alarm went off. And I didn't get to see his face, my eyes were closed. But his voice sounded familiar."

"Have you had dreams like this before?"

"No, this is the first time. Why? Does this mean something?"

"I think so but I'm not sure. Let me talk to Artemis, but that sound familiar. I'll get back to you on that, okay? Get ready to go to Lita's."

"Sure." She got out of bed and went into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, hair and put it up in her usual do. She came out and asked, "Luna, what should I wear?"

"Clothes."

"Smart ass."

"Well it's cool outside so wear jeans and a shirt."

"Fine, how about my hip huggers and my short sleeve, baby blue shirt with the flower on it?"

"Is that the one that shows your stomach?"

"Yep."

"Sure, wear that one."

"Kay." She got her clothes and went back into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came back out. "What'd ya think?"

"Good. Don't forget a jacket. Its ten-forty go eat breakfast."

"Kay mom." She laughed. "See you later."

"Bye."

Serena grabbed her jacket and went down stairs and into that kitchen. Morin' Mom, Sammy, Dad."

"Morning dear," her mom said over her shoulder and then went back to cooking.

"Morning Serena," her father said. He looked at his watch. "Wow, you're up early. How come?"

"Mom set my alarm." She glared at her mom. "Plus, Lita is teaching me how to cook and I have a lesson today."

"Poor Lita, you're cooking at her house. You might burn it down," Sammy said mockingly.

"Shut up Sammy. I can cook pretty well. I've been taking lessons for a couple months so kiss my....."

"Serena!!" he mom yelled.

"I know 'watch your mouth,' well tell him to leave me alone."

"Sammy leave your sister alone."

"Okay mom."

Ilene finished cooking and severed breakfast. After Serena left and walked to the park. 'It's only eleven-fifteen. I've got time before I have to go to Lita's.' She started walking aimlessly around the park. After about ten minutes someone called out Serena's name. She looked around to see who it was. One of her classmates walked up to her. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Serena. What are you doing?"

"Killing time. I'm going to Lita's at noon and I don't want to shock her by being early. So I'm just trying to clear my mind. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to walk so I came here." They walked along the pathway that lead to the lake. "How have you been?"

"Good, I guess. You?"

"Good. Did you hear about Andrew's party?"

"Of course. He is my best friend. I was the first to know because it was my idea."

"Cool. So are you going?"

'What is he getting at? Maybe he'll ask me. He is cute.' And he was cute. He's about five-nine with dirty blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, you can see behind his glasses. He was well built, too. He has semi broad shoulders, a muscular chest, and a flat stomach. 'He is really cute.' "Hell ya I'm going."

"Cool. What are you going as?" 'Man, she is so beautiful. And is really hot in that outfit.'

"Well, don't laugh. You know my four friends, right?"

"Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina?"

"Ya, we are having a group costumes. We're going as the scouts but the things will be a little different. For example, I'm going as Sailor Moon but on my skirt there's going be crescent moons and the same on my mask."

"Putting your own style to it?"

"Ya and out dates are going to match. Like Raye is going to be Mars, her temper is like fire so that's why she is Mars; her date will have flames on his mask like hers"

"Cool. He looked at the ground. "What about your date."

"Well, I don't have one. I might be going stag."

"Would you like to go with me?" His face became a little red.

"Wow. Are you serious?" 'Oh My God.'

"Ya, I am." 'Please say yes.'

"Wow. I might." His face fell. "See there is a friend of mine who might not be able to find a date and if he doesn't I told him I would do it." 'I hate lying but I really want to go with Darien. But at least know I have a back up plan.'

"Oh okay. If he finds a date," he took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote his number down, "call me. I'll be more than happy to take you. But I need to know by Wednesday so if you're going with him I can find a new date." 'Though I don't want to.'

"Okay, I will." She took the paper and put it in her jacket pocket. She looked at her watch. "Hey, it's quarter till. I've got to go or I'll be late. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh ya. See you." He turned and left.

She walked back up the path and walked to Lita's house. It was five minutes till twelve when she got there. "Hey Lita," she said as she walked into the house.

"Man, you're early. I'm shocked." She looked it, too. They walked into the kitchen and got their aprons.

"I know my mom set my alarm. So I got up and left early but it was too early to come here so I walked around the park."

"Cool. So you want to get started."

"Sure. What are we cooking this week?" 'Something sweet I hope.'

"Well, I'm in the mood for cupcakes so how about we make that. They don't take long and we can call the girls over and talk while we cook. How's that sound?"

"You read my mind. I'll call the girls, you get the stuff."

"Cool." Lita went around and go out everything she needed while Serena called the girls and told them to be there in five minutes.

"Okay. Let's get started. They said they'll be here soon." Serena and Lita started cooking. And the girls arrived five minutes later. They had themselves a little gab fest while Serena and Lita made the snacks.

Okay that's the end. Please Review. Moon Baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween Love

By: Moon Baby

Rating: PG

E-mail:

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm glad you like Jake. (Prince Jacob.) This starts where the girls are at Lita's house talking.

At Lita's.

"Ding, dong."

"That must be the girls. Serena go let them in while I put these in the oven," Lita said as she picked up the cupcake pan and put it in the oven and checked the other pan then set the timer.

Serena walked to the door and opened it. Mina, Amy, Raye, Artemis, and Luna came in. "Follow me. We're almost done with the second pan."

"In five minutes?" Mina said shocked.

"Well, there are two of us and Lita is a lot faster than me. But hers aren't done yet."

"Nope, they have ten more minutes," Lita said as the girls came in to the kitchen. "Have a seat." The three girls sat on the stools while the cats sat on the counter. Serena and Lita started cleaning. "Did you and Chad go to the movies last night.?"

"Nope, after the fight I went home to meditate. He understands and we're going out tonight, if our enemy decides to leave us alone."

"I know what you mean. Greg called me about ten minutes after Lita helped me home. Luckily I had recovered most of my strength. We talked about the party. We came up with a great idea. Our guys dress up as like the Tuxedo Mask of the different Sailor Scouts. But their masks will match ours."

"Great. I know Andrew will look great in a tux. Course, he looks great in anything." Mina had stars in her eyes.

"Andrew is your date?" Lita's mouth nearly dropped, not from shock, but from relief. 'Finally.'

"No, he's my boyfriend." She grinned from ear to ear.

"He is!!" All the girls yelled. Lita and Serena finished cleaning and sat on the other stools.

"Ya. And he asked me in the most romantic way," She sighed, "we were talking about his party and he made me guess who he was going to take. So we played twenty questions. I thought it was other girls but after I asked a couple I started thinking it was me and as I asked he kept getting closer to me. Then I had one left so I asked if it was me and he said yes and kissed me."

"Oh, how sweet. I wish I had a guy who was that sweet," Serena squealed.

"It was until your man interrupted." She poked Serena.

"Darien??"

"The one and only. You better get with him soon so he doesn't interrupt moments like that."

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to the party with him," Serena said quietly.

"What do you mean? Who are you going with?" Raye asked.

"Well a guy I have class with asked me earlier. But I told him maybe. I want to go with Darien but if he doesn't ask me than I'll go with Jake. He is really cute. So it won't be so bad."

'I got to tell Andrew,' Mina thought.

"Bing."

"Cupcakes should be done." Lita got up and checked the cupcakes. "Ya, they're done." She took them out and out them on the cooling rack. She looked at her watch. "It's twelve-thirty. I have a half hour till my date with Ken. So come and help me pick out something to wear while they cool." They all got up and went in Lita's room.

"Artemis stay out," Lita said forcefully.

"Why?"

"Your a boy."

"So, Mina doesn't mind when I'm in the room while she changes."

"Maybe but I'm not Mina. You can tell me what you think Ken will like, okay?"

"Fine."

For the next ten minutes they had their own fashion show of Lita's outfits. They finally settled for a forest green shirt and hip hugger jeans with a gold color belt.

"Lita, you look great," Artemis said looking her up and down.

"Thanks, now lets ice those cupcakes and eat them." They all walked back into the kitchen, iced, and ate the cupcakes. "Well, it's almost one and I have a date so lets go to the arcade." They all left her house and walked down the street.

"So Lita, do you like Ken? I mean date him like him," Serena asked as they walked down they walked to the arcade.

"Well, yes and no. I mean I like him a lot but I'm afraid if we date and break up I'll lose my best friend. That's the only reason I keep saying no to him when he asks me out."

"That's a chance you have to take," Serena stated.

"I guess."

They were almost at the arcade when they heard some one scream." What the hell?" Raye shouted and looked around.

"Monster attack, get going girls," Luna shouted running looking for a place for the girls to transform. She found a lot hidden by a building. "Girls, transform."

"Right." All of them nodded.

"Moon Prism Power."

"Mercury Star Power."

"Mars Star Power."

"Jupiter Star Power."

"Venus Star Power."

Gleaming lights shined as the girls transformed. After they were done they ran to find the new monster.

At the arcade before the scream.

Ken is pacing around the arcade. He stops and looks at his watch. 'Almost one, Lita should be here soon. Unless Serena makes her late.' Ken stared pacing as the minutes ticked by.

"Ken, sit your ass down and relax. Your making me sick watching you pace," Andrew said as he wiped the counter down.

"Aren't you off today? Why are you working?"

"Ya, it's my day off but Blake called and said he would be late. My dates not till one so I said I would come in. Blake said he'll be in at that time."

"So, Mina's you're girlfriend now?" Ken asked as he sat on a stool.

"Ya, I can't believe she said yes. Serena said she would but I didn't believe her. Wait, how did you know I was talking about Mina?" Andrew raised his eyebrow.

"Easy, you've been in love with her since you met her. All of us know this."

"I'm that obvious?"

He was about to answer when the bells on the door rang. Ken jumped up expecting Lita and got Darien. He frowned and sat back down.

"Good afternoon to you, too," Darien said as he took a seat next to him.

"Sorry man. Lita's suppose to be here soon and I'm a little antsy."

"That's an understatement," Andrew muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Andrew went to get Darien's coffee.

"Whatever." Ken looked at his watch. 'Twelve-forty. Twenty more minutes. I can't wait.'

"Calm your ass down Ken. She won't stand you up."

The bells rang again. Ken looked up and only saw Andrew's relief come in. "Hey Blake."

"Hey guys. Thanks Drew."

"Welcome. So what was the emergency?"

"She had the baby. It's a boy."

"Who had a baby?" Darien asked as Andrew gave him his coffee.

"Blake's sister. Remember that cute redhead that was here a lot last year. She was a grade ahead of us in high school. Captain of the track team. Married the pitcher of the baseball team. What was his name?" He looked at Blake.

"Joe Parker."

"Oh ya, Katlyn, right?" Darien asked as he remembered.

"Ya, they married a year after high school ended. And got pregnant right after."

"Well, congratulation, Uncle Blake. What's his name."

"Nicholas Micheal."

"Cool."

Blake went to clock in. He came back out and Andrew went to clock out. "So when is Mina going to be here?" Darien asked as he drank his coffee and Andrew came back.

"Same time as Lita. The others are with them if you want to ask Serena."

"I might but....." he didn't get to finish his sentence because he heard a loud scream. "What was that?"

"I think that was someone screaming."

Well, duh. Do you think it was good or bad?" Darien asked as he stood.

"Probably some kid falling down. Sit down and talk with us while we wait for the girls to get here." Andrew came and sat down on the stool next to Darien.

"I guess your right."

At the fight.

They ran down Main St. and found the monster. She was big, about six five, with long blonde hair, all the way down to her waist, and she was green and in a skimpy outfit. "My name is Ivy," she said as vines came out of her hands and wrapped around the people trying to run away. "Well, I'm Sailor Moon. I stand for love and justice and in the name of the moon I'll-" Moon stopped because Ivy threw thorns at her and hit her hard and all over her but not though her.

"Sailor Moon!!!" the scouts yelled.

She lay on the ground cut badly.

Back at the arcade.

Sharp pains ran though Darien's body. 'What the hell?'

Darien gasped and Ken and Andrew turned to look at him. "What's wrong Dare?"

Darien couldn't answer, he was in to much pain. 'Sailor Moon must be hurt. I've got to go see what's wrong.' He got up but had to sit back down as a wave of pain washed over him.

"Darien what's wrong?" Concern shone in Andrew's eyes.

"Nothing. I've got to go." he got up and ran out of the arcade before more pain consumed him.

"Something's wrong with him. He shouldn't be alone." Ken started to follow him.

"Ken sit down. He's fine. When he's like this he wants to be alone," Andrew said even though he wanted to get up and ran after Darien.

Darien ran out of the arcade and found an alley to transform. As he transformed the pain dulled so he could stand it. He transformed and ran to find Sailor Moon.

Back at the fight.

Moon was sprawled out on the ground cut and bleeding, She wasn't moving but she was still alive, Mercury was on the ground next to her to make sure nothing else happened to her. Jupiter, Mars, and Venus were fighting Ivy, waiting for Moon to wake up. "Mars Fire Ball Charge." Fire balls flew out of her hands and hit Ivy head on.

"Thorn Spray." Ivy swung her arms as her nails turned into thorns and they flew out at Mars.

She jumped and moved around dodging them. "Got to do better than that, you patch of weeds." 'Sailor Moon better wake up soon. We need her.'

"Jupiter Thunder Crash" Ivy took the attack.

"Vine Whip." The vines in her hands whipped out and hit Jupiter on her back.

"Ahhhh." Jupiter fell to her knees.

"Jupiter! Are you alright?" Venus ran and knelt next to Jupiter.

"That pile of mulch is going to get it," Jupiter said through her teeth.

Venus stood up and attacked Ivy. "Venus Crescent Beam."

Ivy didn't even flinch. "That's the best you got? Try this, Vine Whip." The vines were about to hit her when a red rose came flying and stopped the vines.

"What was that?" Ivy looked around to see here the rose came from.

Tuxedo Mask came out of the shadows. He was in a tree and he looked around to see what happened. Jupiter was still on her knees and Venus and Mars were standing by hr side. He looked some more and saw Moon on the ground next to Mercury. He hopped out of the tree and landed next to Mercury. "Mercury, go help the others, I'll stay with her."

Mercury nodded and got up and went to help Jupiter stand. "I think if we all take a shot at her at once we'll weaken her. Hopefully Tuxedo Mask can revive Sailor Moon."

Jupiter stood and got ready to attack. "Jupiter Thunder Crash."

"Venus Crescent Beam."

"Mars Fire Ball Charge."

"Shine Aqua Illusion."

All four attacks hit Ivy and a rose hit her in the same place. She fell to her knees. "I'll be back. You can count on that." With that she disappeared.

"Do you think she will?" Mercury asked looking at where Ivy was before she disappeared.

"I'm counting on it," Jupiter said. She was mad to chew nails.

No one notice Mask pick up Moon and jump off with her, only leaving a rose. Luna and Artemis came running from the lot where they were watching the fight. "Is Sailor Moon alright?"

"How are you doing Jupiter?" Luna and Artemis asked.

"I'm okay, but Sailor Moon isn't." They all walked to where Moon was but stopped when they notice she wasn't there. They ran to the spot and found the rose.

"Why did Tuxedo Mask take her?" Mars asked Luna.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe he can help her. I don't think he'll hurt her," Artemis said but he still had his doubts.

Mercury looked at her watch. "Oh My God. It's past one. We better detransform and go to the arcade. You two have dates." She pointed to Jupiter and Venus.

"But what about Sailor Moon?" Venus asked worriedly.

"I'm sure she's safe. I'm with Artemis, he wouldn't hurt her. Not after saving her so many times." They all walked to the lot to detransform. Once they did they went to the arcade, but their thoughts never left what happened to Serena or Sailor Moon.

That's it. I hope you like my new enemy, Ivy. I think she's cool. Why do you think Tuxedo Mask took Sailor Moon? If you give me some suggestions on my story I'll listen to them so feel free to comment anytime. Please Review. Moon Baby

P.S. Any suggestion would be greatly welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween Love 

By: Moon Baby 

Rating: PG 

E-mail: 

Author's Note: I've decided to revises this story and post a new chapter. So hopefully I will be able to finish a story. 

The girls walked down the street with their heads down. None of them said a word. All were lost in their own thoughts about Serena. 'He better not hurt her more than she already is or I'll castrate him,' Lita thought with her hands in fists at her sides. (FYI: castrate means cut off the man's family jewels.) 

'I know she's safe. He helped her so many times. He won't hurt her,' Amy thought but still had a little doubt. 

'I should go ask the fires where she is. I'm sure they'll tell me,' Raye thought. 

'I think it is romantic. A handsome man takes you after you've been hurt to nurse you back to health. That's so sweet,' Mina thought with a small smile. 

But the girls all shared one thought. 'I should have protected her. This shouldn't have happened. She should have never gotten hurt.' They all got more depressed as that thought went through their minds. Mina was beating herself up the most about this. She believes that it is her responsibility alone to protect her. She doesn't know why she feels this way but she does and tries to protect Serena the most. 

They reached the arcade and walked in. Ken, Andrew, Chad and Greg, who came in during the fight, were sitting in a booth near the back. Ken's head shot up when he heard the bells. 'She's here!' Ken thought with joy. He was to excited she came to notice there was something wrong. The other guys noticed right away. Andrew got up and walked to Mina. "Mina, what's wrong?" he asked in a quite voice. 

"Nothing's wrong." They both knew it was a lie. Ken, Chad, and Greg got up and went to their girls. 

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Chad asked Raye. 

"Yeah, we're okay." 

"Where's Serena?" Greg asked looking for the blonde. 

"She went to the park." It was the first thought that popped into Amy's head. Mina turned her head so they would see how upset she was. 

"Maybe that's where Darien is? He left after the scream, and hasn't come back," Andrew said as he and the other guys lead the girls to their table. 

"Maybe," was all the girls said. 

At somewhere unknown to Sailor Moon 'cause she still unconscious. Tux gently laid her in the center on his bed in his apartment. 'I have to stop the bleeding or she'll die.' Since Darien was training to be a doctor he knew what to do. He went into the bathroom, keeping an eye on Sailor Moon to make sure she was okay, to get the stuff he needed. He came out with the medicine supplies and sat on the bed next to her. He carefully examined her injuries. There were gashes on her left arm, right leg and right side. There were a lot of little cuts on her face and right arm. Tux removed his cape and top hat before he went to work. The gashes needed stitches so he did that and cleaned the wounds. When he was finished he gently wiped her face and bandaged the bigger cuts and cleaned the others. She was unconscious the whole time he took care of her. Although she did grimace a couple of times when he was cleaning the cuts. After he was finished he put his supplies back in the bathroom he leaned against the door frame staring at the beautiful being laying on his bed. 'I wish I knew how she was. She kinda looks like Serena. Wouldn't that be funny if she was?' He thought for a minute. "Nah, not possible," he said to himself. He stood up and walked over to the bed. He was standing next to her when he noticed she was sleeping. 

"Endymion," she muttered in her sleep. She turned on her side and reached and caught his hand. She gently tugged on it. 

'What the......' He guessed she was dreaming. 

"Help me." She pulled him again. 

'Maybe she wants me to lie down next to her. Well, why not try it. The worst that can happen is she'll wake up and scream, or attack me.' He decided to chance it. He moved her over a little and climbed in next to her. 

She instantly curled up next to him. "Save me, Endy," she said in her sleep. She kept saying that and, "Help me." He didn't know how to make her stop. She was trembling in his arms, too. 

'Maybe if I talk to her she'll relax.' "I'm here. I'll keep you safe." She instantly stopped trembling and relaxed in his arms. 

"I love you." She snuggled closer to him and fell in to a peaceful sleep. 

He didn't know what to say to that. 'She loves that Endymion guy, not me.' But he still was happy just the same. They were both lying on their sides facing each other. Her head was on his chest with her right hand resting near her face. Her left leg was in between his two. His arms were around her. His left arm was wrapped around her back, and his right was around her waist. She was sound asleep; he was wide awake thinking about the princess in his dreams and the woman in his arms. 'She asked me to help her like the princess in my dreams. What is it with people asking me to save them? And why does she need to be saved? Well, she didn't ask me, she asked this Endymion guy. But there has to be a connection with Endymion and me, because both women need to be saved and I happen to be the one to save them. Maybe there's a link between Endymion and me.' He continued to lay there thinking about the connection between Sailor Moon and him when he fell asleep. 

At the arcade. 

The girls were in a better mood. They even managed to smile a couple times. They all stayed in a group, because the guys noticed that when one smiles the others do to. But they still noticed something was wrong. 

"Hey, do you wanna go see that movie I promised?" Chad asked hoping to cheer Raye up. 

"No, how about we go back to the temple. I want to meditate." 

"Sure." They got up and left. When they were outside Chad put his arm around Raye's shoulders and walked to the temple with her. 

"Are you guys okay? I mean you seem really distracted," Ken said to the girls. 

"Yeah, we're fine," Mina said with a smile. 

"I don't think so. I think something's wrong and it has to do with Serena." Andrew looked Mina in the eyes. "Tell us." 

"There is nothing to tell. And if there was, we can't, so stop pushing." Mina was mad now, but there were tears in her eyes. "Look I have to go. I'll see you later, or you can call me." She gave Andrew a hug and left. 

"I think we better go after her. She looked a little upset," Amy said as she got up. 

Lita got up and looked at her watch. "Yeah we have to go. It's almost three. I've got to get home so I can clean up from this morning." Amy and Lita hugged their guys and walked out the door. Lita turned back to Andrew. "Andrew, don't worry about Mina. We all have something on our minds and it has us upset." Andrew was about to say something but Lita continued. "But we have to solve it on our own and we can't tell you it is. I'm sorry." She turned and left. 

All three guys were staring at the door. "Why can't they tell us?" Greg asked hurt. 

"I don't know, but whatever it is it has them upset," Ken said shaking his head. 

Andrew said nothing. He didn't what to say. 'Why can't she tell me? I mean when she would stay here after everybody left she told me everything. Whenever something was bothering her she'd tell me. I don't like her lying to me. I'll call her tonight to see if she'll tell me.' Andrew apparently got up and left. 'I have to talk to Dare.' 

"What's eating him?" Greg asked looking at the door. 

"Mina, I guess. He's hurt she wouldn't tell him what's wrong. Hell, I'm hurt Lita wouldn't tell me," Ken said taking a drink from his soda. 

"I'm hurt, too, but not pissy." 

"Well, I don't know. You'll have to ask him what's up his ass." 

Andrew walked down the street towards his apartment hoping Darien would be in his. To make sure, Andrew took out his cell and called Darien's. 

Tux was sound asleep next to Moon when he heard his cell ring on the dresser. Tux carefully got up and hurried to get his cell before it woke her up and walked to the living room. "Darien here." His voice gruff with sleep. 

"Dare? It's Drew, I need to talk to you. Are you home?" 

"Yeah, but not for long. I need to do some errands." 

"How long do you think you'll be? I really need to talk to you. You sound like you just woke up." 

"I did," he said in a heard voice. 

"Sorry dude. I didn't know you took naps.' Tux knew Andrew was smiling. 

"Whatever. What's eating you? Tell me and maybe you won't have to bother me later." 

Andrew told Tux (Darien) what happened with Mina and asked him what he thought. "I don't know why I'm so upset." 

"You care about her, you think she's in trouble and you want to protect her. It's natural. But if Lita said they can handle it, believe them. If they need your help they'll ask. You have to trust her. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Call her tonight and talk to her. If she can or wants she'll tell you what's bothering her." 

"That's what I thought. So I'll call her later. Thanks dude. Hey I'm almost at the apartment building. I still have to talk to you and I want some food 'cause I don't have any and I know you are always stocked. So give a poor man a break and let me stay for awhile." 

"Um...I was really on my way out." 

"Dude, I'm at the front door of the building. So I'm coming up. Bye." Andrew hung up before Tux could say anything. 

"Damn. I hate it when he does that. I have to detransform now." Before he did he went to his room to check on Moon. She was still sound asleep on his bed. If his luck kept up she would sleep till after Andrew left. He walked over to the bed and looked at her. "Who are you?" he whispered. He softly touched her cheek. He lowered his head and kissed her forehead. He straitened and walked into the living room to detransform. He finished just when there was a knock at the door. "Talk about timing," he muttered under his breath. He walked over and answered the door. "You know you really are a pain in the ass," he said as he stepped back to let Andrew in. 

"Aw.. Man I love you, too," Andrew said with his hand over his heart as he came in. 

"What is it you want to talk to me about," he growled as he shut the door. 

"Man, you are cranky when you just wake up." He walked over to the couch and sat down. 

"Well, I told you I was going out and you just ignored that and came over anyway. Uninvited, I might add. You would be cranky if I did that to you." Darien walked over and sat down in a chair facing the couch. "Tell me the problem, so you can leave." 

"Why are you so pissy?" Andrew thought for a minute. "You have a girl here, don't you? What about Serena?" He thought a little more. 'The girls said Serena was at the park and I bet Darien was there and they met up. 'OH MY GOD!' "Do you have Serena here?! Dude, she is SIXTEEN. That is wrong." 

"One, I don't have Serena here. Two, I don't have a girl here. Three, if I did have a girl here I would never have opened the door. Shall I go on," he said counting out the reasons on his fingers. 

"No, I believe you. It was just a thought." He smiled slightly. 

"Well, it was the wrong thought." Darien frowned at Andrew. 

"I get it," Andrew said with his hands up in surrender. 

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to snap. I got some stuff on my mind." 

"You and everybody else. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Mina was upset today and when Greg asked about Serena she turned her head but I saw that she was upset. And when we tried to guess what was wrong she got mad and left." 

"You told me this already, and I told you what I thought you should do. Why did you want to come here? Just to hear what I already told you? What is the real reason you are all pissy?" 

"To tell the truth I really don't know. I mean we have only been dating a day but I feel she is lying to me. And I don't like that feeling." He paused for a second. "I guess I'm blowing this all out of proportion. But I can't help it. I really care about her." 

"I know dude, but you have to trust her. If she needed help she'll ask for it. Just let her know that you will always be there if she ever needs it." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks man. Now how about that food," he said with a smile. 

"If I feed you, will you leave?" Darien asked as he stood and went to the kitchen. 

"I guess. I see how loved I am. I'll leave and let you get to your errands. Can you make me a couple of sandwiches?" He had the most pitiful look on his face. 

"Okay. I hope you appreciate this," Darien grumbled as he got the stuff he needed out of the refrigerator and a couple of plates out of the cabinet. Andrew came over and sat on a stool next to the counter where Darien was making the sandwiches for him and Andrew. 'Should I make one for the sleeping sailor in my bed? Yeah, I guess I could but I'll have to be Tux to give it to her or she'll know who I really am. That's not good.' He finished and put the left over's away. 

After a couple bites Andrew says, "Man that's good. I haven't had a decent thing to eat in ages." 

"You don't eat when you were on a lunch break or on a dinner break at the arcade. You know order something." 

"Like I said I haven't had a decent meal in a long time. That food isn't decent to me. I know how it's made so I'm not to keen on eating there." He took another big bite of his sandwich finishing the first one and he started on his second. 

"I guess." They didn't talk again till after they were done. "Happy now." 

"Very. Thanks again." Darien walked Andrew to the door and grabbed his coat off the chair by the door. "I'll see you later Dare." 

They walked out the door and split there, "See you Drew." Andrew walked to his apartment as Darien walked towards the elevator. He went outside and to the ally next to his building. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask and jumped up to his balcony. As he opened the doors he heard Moon whisper something. 'What did she say?' He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He looked at her face and noticed that some of her hair fell over her eye. He lightly brushed the hair behind her ear then rubbed his thumb across her cheek. 

Her eyes opened slightly and looked at him. "Endymion? Please, don't let me go." She was still half asleep. She reached up and lightly touched his cheek with her finger tips. "I want to stay with you. Don't let me leave you." 

'What is she talking about? Where does she not want to go? I doubt she knows what she's saying or doing. I sure as hell am aware of what she is doing.' He smiled as she continued rubbing his cheek. Slowly she hand went around to the back of his neck. 'What is she doing?' 

She started pulling his head don to hers. "I'm yours, never forget that," she whispered as she pulled his head down closer. 

"I'll never let you go. You are mine. I'll protect you." He didn't even realize he said anything till she smiled. 

She pulled him down till they were a whisper apart. "Thank you." She pulled him down the last little way so their lips met. She was leaning on her left elbow with her right hand on the nape of his neck. He moved his arms so they were bracing him on either side of her. 'My sweet Endymion. I know he'll protect me.' She slowly opened her mouth as his tongue came in her mouth then she moved her left hand up his arm. He moved his arms slowly so they wrapped around her waist being careful of her injuries. Both her arms were wrapped around his neck as he slowly lowered her back to the bed. He slowly pulled away to look at her face. She smiled at him, and then closed her eyes and the grip around his neck loosened. He realized then she fell back asleep. 'Damn. That sucks. But hell, that was great. Damn, it was a good thing she fell back asleep. We would have gotten in deep if she hadn't.' Tux tucked her into his bed and got up to go to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Before he left the room he leaned down and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered quietly then stood up and walked into the kitchen trying not to think about the angel in his bed. 

At Mina's house. 

Mina was sitting at the desk in her trying to figure out where Serena was. 'As long as she's gone I'm the leader of the scouts. I can't handle this. We need to find her. She's hurt and might be in danger with this Mask guy. Good thing it's Saturday. Wait what time is it?' She glances at her watch. 'It's only quarter after three. I should call Serena's mom and ask her if she can spend the night in case we might not be able to find her by tonight.' As Mina reached for the phone Artemis came in her room. He walked over and hopped up next to the phone. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to call Serena's mom to ask her if Serena could spend the night. So if we don't find her before tonight her mom won't worry." She started to pick up the receiver then put it back down. "Plus, if we do find her she'll need time to heal so her mom won't ask questions." 

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to bust out crying." 

"I'm fine. For some reason I feel like it's all my fault. But I know it's not. I can't handle being in charge." Mina put her head in her hands. 

"Mina, call the others here and have a little meeting in about twenty minutes. Then go to Raye's to have a sleepover. It'll be a better cover. You need to clam down." Artimis came over and rubbed his head against Mina's face. 

"Okay." She pets his head then picked up the phone and called Amy. "Ames? It's Mina. Artimis said for everyone to come over here in twenty minutes and have a meeting then a sleepover at Raye's. How's that sound? Bring Luna with you, please." 

Amy could hear how upset Mina was. "Sure, that sounds cool. I think Raye might be meditating but when she's done she'll come over" 

"I'll call her and see. Can you call Lita?" 

"Sure." They hung up and Mina called the temple. 

"Cherry Hill Temple, Chad speaking," a male voice answered. (I think that is the name.) 

"Hey Chad, its Mina." Trying to sound cheerful. 

"Hey Mina. You feel better?" 

"Yeah I am. Is Raye around or is she still meditating?" 

No, she's in her room. Hold on and I'll get her." 

A few seconds later, "Raye here. 

"Raye, its Mina. Come over for a meeting in twenty minutes and then can the group spend the night at your house? It's Artimis' idea, not mine." 

"Sure," Raye said, happily. "That sounds like a plan to me." 

"Great. Hopefully we'll find Serena and we can patch her up." 

"Yeah. Let me get my room clean then I'll be there." 

"Cool. Don't be late like Serena." 

A slight chuckle came across the phone. "I won't, bye." 

"Bye." They hung up and the moment Mina had been dreading has come. "The others are coming. Now I have to call Serena's house," she told her cat. 

"Go for it." 

"Here it goes." She picked up the phone and dials Serena's house. 

"Hello?' Her mom answers on the third ring. 

"Hey Ms. Ilene. It's Mina." 

"Hey dear, Serena's not here." 

"I know. She's here with me. I was wondering...um...." 

"Yeah?' 

"Well, the girls are coming over here and hanging then we want to go to Raye's to spend the night 'cause she has more room for us. Would it be okay of Serena spent the night?" 

"Sure. Since tomorrow is Sunday. I see no problem. Have fun girls and be good for Raye's grandpa." She hung up and Mina sighed in relief. 

"I'm guessing she went for it?" 

"Yeah. Man I hate lying. Good thing she didn't want to talk to Serena. I don't know what I would have done then." She stood and sat on her bed. Artimis followed. 

"You pulled it off. Calm down. The girls will be here soon so let's get cleaning. It'll take your mind of her." They get off Mina's bed and started cleaning. 

Somewhere unknown to anyone. (Even me.) There is little to no light around a figure of a monster. 

"Ivy?" A voice came from nowhere. 

The figure looked up and around for the person who called out to her. "Whose there? Show yourself," she demanded. 

"What happened to you?' Another figure appeared. 

"The sailor bitches. At least I took out their leader, Sailor Moon." 

"How did you do that?" 

"Easy," a smile came on Ivy's face. "She was doing her speech and I hit her, hard." 

"Good job. But what about the others? Are they through, too?" 

Ivy looked at the blood dripping from her chest. "No, I hurt them, but they still got me." 

"Okay. Heal up a bit. I'll send another to attack. Since the leader is gone and the others are hurt. We can take them out and then nothing will stop me." He looked at Ivy, smiled, and then left her alone. Walking down the hall to his chamber thinking, 'To bad Moon is gone. She was beautiful. She kinda looked like Serena. Oh well, there is always the party.' 

Bum, bum bum. Wonder what that means. I know it's kinda long but I had a lot of time on my hands since my computer crashed. Plus, I want to end this one in a few more chapters. So, I want to get as much detail as possible. Maybe there will be a sequel. Ideas are flowing through my head already. Well, thanks for the comments they gave me some ideas. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. Thanks again. Luv Ya. Moon Baby. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Halloween Love**

By: Moon Baby

Rating: PG

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long. I know I know. What the heck was I thinking leaving you hanging like that? I did that to keep you coming back for more. As most of ya'll guessed Jake is Prince Jacob. But who is the mystery man? I wonder? Hehe I'm evil I know. What is Tux going to do with Moon? Are the girls going to find her? Read and find out.

The girls sat Indian style on the floor in Mina's room. The two cats sat in the center trying to figure out where Sailor Moon is. "Is there a way to contact Tuxedo Mask?" Luna asked looking at the girls.

"None that we know of. He just shows up when Sailor Moon is in trouble," Raye stated looking at Luna and the others.

"Do you think if there was another fight he would show up?" Amy asked.

"He might. But I really think the only reason he comes is because Moon gets in trouble," Raye said looking at Amy.

"He should have a communicator," Artimis said seriously. The girls thought he was crazy and laughed at him. Even Amy and Luna laughed till there were tears in their eyes. "I was being serious."

"We....know....that.... That's.....why......we.....are...laughing," Mina said between fits of laughter.

Another five minutes passed before they got some control over themselves. The girls were still giggling but they weren't rolling anymore and they thought that was a big achievement.

Amy was the first to finally stop laughing and got serious. "I think the only thing we can do is wait. Hopefully she'll find us or we'll find her." The girls stopped giggling and sat there looking at their feet. They had no clue how to help Sailor Moon; all they could do was wait.

At Tux's apartment.

Tux sat on a stool next to the counter in his kitchen drinking coffee and thinking about the angle in his bed. 'What am I going to do with her? I can't stay Tux boy forever. It uses way too much energy. But if I detransform and she wake up she'll know who I really am.' He took a sip of his coffee and came up with some excuses as to why she's here if she sees him as Darien. 'Well, I could say that I am a personal friend of Tux and he knows I'm training to be a doctor and knew I could take care of her. That might work.' He smiled to himself.

He was almost done his coffee when he heard, "ENDYMOIN!" 'That's Sailor Moon!' He hopped up from his stool and ran to his room. He ran through the door, and came to a dead stop.

Moon was sitting up in the bed. Her eyes were open and her arms were wrapped around herself. Tux looked at her carefully. 'There seems to be nothing wrong with her.'

He walked over to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. He wasn't even sure she was breathing. He slowly sat on the bed and his arm around her. She sagged against him and fell back into a peaceful sleep. 'What do I do know?' He looked around the room then back at Moon. Her head was leaning on his shoulder and her body was pressed against his side. She unwrapped her arms from herself and laid her left hand on his chest and her right arm was wrapped around his waist. If anyone saw them they would think this was a couple madly in love with each other.

They sat like that for about five minutes. Tux's back started hurting so he laid back on the bed with Moon still wrapped in his arms. She didn't say anything causing him to wonder what she was dreaming about but what ever it was it left a smile on her face. That was his last thought before he fell asleep again.

_Dream_

_Serenity's POV_

In a field on Earth, we just finished our picnic when we decided to take a nap; I was laying in the soft grass with my prince. I looked up and see that his icy-blue eyes were closed and the expression on his face was that of total bliss. It was a dramatic change from the frown that was usually seen on his face. I laid on my side; my head rested in the crock of his arm; my hands rested lightly on his chest.

He started to move, that's when I realized he was waking up. I looked up at his face again and saw him blink a couple of times then his arms tightened around me. Man, I feel so safe and loved in his arms. I'd be content to stay in his arms forever. But in the back of my mind I know that will never happen. The Moon is warring with the Earth and my mother would kill me if she found out that Endymion and I loved each other. He noticed I was staring at him and I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head. He smiled at me and brushed my hair out of my eyes where it fell while we were resting.

"Hi," was all he said, his voice gruff with sleep.

He actually fell asleep. He did look really tired. He must have been thinking about my engagement like I have. "Hi yourself." I smile at him and lifted my head to kiss him.

He kissed me with so much passion when we finally pulled apart we were both gasping for air. His arm moved from my waist and his hand cupped my face. "I love you, Sere."

"I love you, too." I rubbed my fingers over his lips which were swollen from our kiss.

He looked up at the sky then back at me. "My love, you have to get going. It's almost two and we both know your guardians won't be able to cover for you for very long."

"I know, I just don't want to leave." I snuggled closer and stayed there for another minute then got up. I brushed the grass off my gown and out of my hair. Endymion stood and brushed the grass off himself. My back was to him as I picked leaves that got stuck in my hair when I felt a pair of arms around me. I leaned into him, closed my eyes, and sighed in pleasure. He leaned down and laid his chin on my shoulder. I put my hands on the hands resting around my waist, but something wasn't right. I don't feel safe anymore. The guy behind me turned his head and started kissing my neck. This is not my Endymion. I know that he doesn't kiss like this. His hands started moving on my body. I whispered, "No stop."

His hands didn't stop and his lips moved to my ear. "You know you don't want me to stop, my love." I could feel him smile.

"I'm not your love. And you are not mine." I started pushing his hands away from me.

"Ah princess you are and I am." He lifted his hand and pointed to where Endymion and I were laying. I looked and stopped breathing. There on the ground was my love in a puddle of blood.

"ENDYMOIN!"

_End of Dream_

_Moon's POV_

(AN: In case you didn't know the dream took place while she was unconscious. I only put the part of the dream when it was closer to her screaming. Later you will learn the whole dream. Her scream was the one he heard while he was in the kitchen. This is after he lays back down with her.)

That was one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. At first, it seemed real, like a memory, but then it became a nightmare. I started to move when I felt an arm on my waist. My eyes shot open and realized there was a man there sleeping next to me. Well, I'm kinda on him. His arm is under my head and one of my legs is in-between his legs and my other was on top. I carefully looked at his face. It's Tuxedo Mask! But his hat and cape weren't on. I looked at the end of the bed and saw them lying there. What in the hell is going on? Why am I in bed with a man? And not just any man I have to be in bed with Tuxedo Mask! I looked and around the bedroom to see if there is anything that would give me a clue as to where I am or whom I'm with. WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON? Okay, I have got to clam down. If I don't I might wake up Tux boy.

I started to move away from him when his arms tightened around me. "I'll protect you," his whispered is his sleep.

For some reason I believed him. I started to feel this warmth spread throughout my body. I feel safe. Why do I feel safe? Well, I know why. I'm in bed with the man that always saved my ass when I need it. I looked back at his face. There is something very familiar about him. For some reason I feel like I know him. I smile at him as he slept. Yeah, I feel real safe. I snuggled closer to him and sighed in bliss. I'm just going to enjoy this safety while it lasts.

_Author's POV_

Back to places unknown. A man sat on his thrown thinking of his next attack on the scouts. "Ivy, come here," his voice boomed over the silence.

Ivy shimmered in and bowed at the waist. "Yes, milord?" She straightened and looked at her master.

"I'm going to send Io out to get the remaining scouts." (I-O) His voice hard.

"Yes, milord, though, I wish I could have the pleasure." She looked very disappointed.

"You need to heal. I have other plans for you. Io come here," he ordered.

Io shimmered in and walked to stand by Ivy's side. She bowed at the waist then straightened. "You called for me, milord?"

"Yes, I have a mission for you." He smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"You know that Ivy fought the Sailor Scouts and defeated the leader." She nodded and he continued, "Well, I want you to take care of the rest of them. They should be pretty weak after the fight with Ivy, so you should have no trouble."

"Milord, how come you don't send Ivy to finish her work?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, Ivy has been hurt. She needs to get well, before I send her out again," He said with a glare shot at Io.

"I'm sorry for questioning you milord. I'll be happy to go and finish those sailor bitches for you." A slow smile formed on her lips.

"Fine, go now and take care of it before they come up with something." He waved his hand in a dismissal motion. Io shimmered out and Ivy and her master were left alone. "Ivy, you may go and recover your strength, I'll call you when I need you."

"Yes, milord. I look forward to fighting those scouts again." A knowing smile came to her as she shimmered out.

'So she knew what I was thinking. The scouts will beat Io but she will injure them enough for Ivy to take them out.' He smiled and thought about his plans for the big party coming up.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were laying there in bed when Moon started to have this feeling that something was wrong. 'What is going on?' Moon shifted to lay on her back. The arm on her waist tightened and Tux started to wake up. 'Damn, now I did it.' I laid there as he lifted his head.

"Ummmmm," he moaned in his sleep.

Tux's hand moved to lay flat on her stomach. Her hands were on either side of her. 'Well, might as well face him now.' Moon moved back a little so his hand fell off her. He opened his eyes and then blinked a couple times then focused on Moon. She turned and now was face to face with him. "Hi." Was all she could think of to say.

"Hi yourself." He looked into her eyes.

'That is a little to much like my dream.' "How did I get here?" Her voice was gruff with sleep and she was still half asleep and her eyes were cloudy so she didn't react like she'd been kidnapped.

'I think she doesn't realize that she's in bed with me.' "I brought you here after the battle. Don't you remember?" He raised an eyebrow. His voice was also gruff.

"The last thing I remember was doing my speech then it all went black. But I did have a dream." Her voice and eyes started to clear.

'She might be realizing what is going on.' "Well, after you got hit you fell and Mercury looked after you but she had to go fight so I to over watching you and I took you away to get you better medical attention. You were unconscious the whole time. " 'I won't mention her calling for a guy and kissing me.' He smiled inwardly remembering the kiss.

Her eyes and mind suddenly became clear and she jumped out of the bed and had a look of horror on her face. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"I already told you. You were hurt I brought you here to help and you were unconscious. What I didn't tell you is that you wouldn't let me go. So I had to lay down with you. You might want to clam down or you might make your injuries worse." He got out of bed and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Okay, where am I?" She looked around the room as if it will give her a clue.

"Well, you are in my bedroom for one." 'I can tell she is a natural blonde.' "That is all I'm going to tell you." He walked around the bed to stand in front of her. His hands still on his hips.

He was taller than her so she had to tilt her head back to look into his eyes. "Well, then can you give me a moment of privacy to take care of a few things?"

He nodded and said, "Alright, the bathroom is through there," he pointed to a opened door, "if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen make you something to eat. Is a sandwich okay?"

"Yes, that'll be fine." She turned and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Moon put her ear to the door to listen to his footsteps leaving the room. 'Finally. I thought he would never leave me alone.' She took out her communicator and tries to call the scouts.

Raye's Temple

Amy's communicator started beeping while the girls were eating dinner. "What...why is it beeping? We are all here." She looked at the scouts and noticed that Mina's fork was half way to her mouth and it stopped.

"SERENA'S NOT HERE. THAT MIGHT BE HER," Raye shouted and jumped up from the table.

Amy's eyes got big as she grabbed her communicator and answered it. "Moon, is that you?"

"Who the hell do you think it is?" Moon's face appeared on the screen.

Amy looked at the other scouts. "IT'S HER." She looked back at her communicator. "Where are you? How are you? What happened to you?" Amy kept firing off questions before Moon could say anything.

"Amy breath, I'm fine. I'm at Tux's apartment, I think. He took care of me and he's getting me some food."

Raye took Amy's communicator. "Is there a time when you don't eat."

"Stuff it Raye. The least you could say is that you are happy to see I'm alive." Moon almost shouted but resisted because she didn't want Tux to come in and see she used her communicator.

"I am happy to see that you are alive. But where exactly are you?" Lita and Mina just sat there strain

"I don't know. All I know is I was sleeping with him and I'm in his bathroom right....." She didn't finish.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?" Raye shouted.

"Raye give me back my communicator. You are worse than Luna." Amy snatched back her communicator. "Moon, you know better than to say that to Raye. She is almost as bad as Luna. What is really going on?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Look I have to go. I don't want to Tux to come in here and catch me. I'll try to get away when I can. I'll talk to you guys when I can." Moon disconnected her communicator.

Luna looked at the girls. "That was interesting."

"Well, at least we know she is alive," Amy said trying to calm the girls down.

"Yeah but how are we going to get her back?" Mina demanded.

"We will, just calm down." Lita grabbed Mina's arm to keep her from jumping on Amy.

All of the sudden there was a loud crash and then screams. "Here we go again. I can't believe they won't give us a little time off." Mina complained as the her, the girls, and the cats left transforming to go to the fight.

Finished, finally. I know you have been waiting and waiting for me to update this story. It took me awhile to write this because I hit a real bad writers block and had no idea what to write. My friend told me of this little trick for getting over writers block. I just make like squiggles in and line and it really helped. The part that really had me stuck was what to do with Moon and Tux. I still really don't know what to do but hopefully you readers can give me some ideas. I would greatly appreciate it if you could. Thanks for the reviews. Love you all and God bless. Moon Baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Halloween Love**

By: Moon Baby

Rating: T

**Author's Note:** Finally the update is here. I know it's been forever. Over a year. That is not my fault. My computer crashed for the second time and this story was almost done and ready to post then crash there goes my computer. It took so long for me to get it back. I know that my account was active. Like I would read stories and review but that what is wonderful about laptops and friends and school. But thanks to wonderful people I have my computer back and this story is updated. I'm hoping that my readers are loyal and waited for me to update. Well, on with the show...

Chapter 7

Before the scream

Moon POV

I walked out of the bathroom, after taking care of some things, and back into his bedroom

'Okay, now what do I do?' I went to the door, opened it and saw a living room. I heard Tux in the kitchen so I decided to see what he was making. 'Man, this is a nice place. I guess he's getting paid better than me for this super hero gig.' Looking around his place, I laughed slightly to myself as I walked to the kitchen. He stood at the counter with is back to me making sandwiches. A girl could really get used to this. "Uh, what kind of sandwiches are you making?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I was thinking about PB'n J's. It's easy and fast." His back was still to me and all I could see was his wide, broad shoulders. I looked at his shoulders, then his back, and finally his butt. 'Hey, I'm a girl I can't help it.' I tilted my head to the side a little to get a better look 'Nice Butt! I' smiled slightly to myself. I heard a little chuckle and my eyes shot up to see Tux looking over his shoulder. He saw me looking admiring his backside. (AN: I'm tired of saying butt). My cheeks glowed bright red.

"Like what you see?" He smiled and turned to face me. My embarrassment was so apparent that I didn't see the point in acting like I don't know what he's talking about. "As a matter of fact I do." I smiled trying to ignore my growing embarrassment. I wish I could tell what he is thinking.

Tux POV

'I'm so glad she can't tell what I'm thinking. I would be in real trouble.' "At least you're honest," I said and laughed as her face got redder. 'I can't believe she admitted to checking me out.' I shook my head and started towards the living room. "Come on, we can eat in the living room. Grab a couple of cokes out of the frig please." I carried our sandwiches to the living room as Moon followed. We both sat on the couch and started eating. I have no clue what to talk about.

Author's POV

With the girls.

The girls ran out of the temple towards the park, where the noise came from. They ran into the forest to transform.

"Mercury Star Power." Blue streams of water surrounded Amy's body. They suddenly cocooned her body, then burst away and she became Sailor Mercury.

"Jupiter Star Power." Green lights surrounded her body in a cocoon as lighting bolts strike it. A huge lighting bolt hit the cocoon then Jupiter sprang forth.

"Venus Star Power." Stars came flying from the sky. Her body became surrounded by flying stars. After a moment they shot everywhere and Venus emerged.

"Mars Star Power." Flames shot up from the ground as they engulfed her as the flames spun around her a suit appeared. Raye curled in a ball then sprang out.

After the girls transformed they continued running. When they reached the battle sight the Scouts came to a complete stop. There were bodies everywhere, most where young men instead of the usual women. Non were dead, but all had their energy sucked out. There were about ten to fifteen bodies scattered around the rose garden. All the girls could so was stare.

"How the hell was this character able to do all this?" Mars looked at the bodies.

The 'character' in question had her back to the Scouts and all they could see of her was long wavy white hair and slender legs. Her hair reached the back of her knees and she had blue heels on her feet. When she hears Mars she turned around. The girls' jaws dropped as well as the cats'. Artimis jaw was on the ground and his tounge was hanging out. The 'character' was about the same height as Jupiter. She had light brown eyes with a sparkle of gold in them. She had pale skin, a white tank top showing her stomach and blue biker shorts on. They were purely shocked. Artimis' jaw was still on the ground. Io was a beautiful woman and they were shocked she was evil. "Well, you must be the Sailor Scouts. My name is Io and I'm here to kill you Sailor Shits." Io started to attack. She took a whip off her shorts and snapped it at the girls.

They were still to stunned to avoid the attack, it was a direct hit.

"Shit!" Mars yelled as she fell back with a slash on her left arm.

"Damn!" Jupiter yelled as she fell on her stomach with a slash across her back.

"Ahhhh...!" Mercury yelled as she hit her head on a rock with a slash across her left calf.

No sound came from Venus. She laid unconscious near some bushes. Artimis and Luna didn't get hit by the attack because they were hidden in the bushes. He ran to see what the damage was. There was a slash on her shoulder and a deep gash near her left eye. Artimis turned to Luna, "Contact Moon. We need her. Now!"

Tux's Apartment

They just finished their lunch when Moon's communicator went off. Moon looked at it then jumped up from the table and ran towards the bedroom.

'That was odd,' Tux thought as he heard the door slam.

Moon in Tux's room.

"What is it Luna?" The cat's face appeared on the screen.

"Moon! You have to come to the rose garden now. There's a new enemy. She attacked the girls. Mars and Jupiter are okay but Mercury and Venus were hit in the head and Venus isn't moving. Get here NOW!"

"I'm on my way." Moon closed her communicator and ran to find Tux. "Tux boy, I have to go. There is a monster in the rose garden and the scouts need me."

"No, you are still seriously injured and if you go, there is a good chance you could reopen your wounds or get more injured." Tux stood in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"What! You have to take me. I don't know where I'm at and I could get lost trying to find the battle and the more danger the Scouts are in. If I'm not there they could die." Moon looked up at him and pouted. Her hands were also on her hips.

"Plus, if you think about it, why would another monster attack so soon? Your enemy thinks he took you out and now is going after the scouts. If he finds out that you're back in action he'll make that monster come after you instead of the scouts and kill you." He smirked a little because he knew she figures out he was right.

"Shit. I guess you're right. But the Scouts need help. I can't just let them die. I have to do something, They need me!" Moon's eyes began to water as she thought about her friends dying because she thought she couldn't let the enemy find out she wasn't dead. She closed her eyes to hide the tears there but one slipped out and slid down her cheek. Tux raised his gloved hand and gently wiped the tear away with his index and middle finger rubbing her cheek. (AN: He still has the gloves on.) He noticed the slight quiver of her lips and his heart broke in two.

'I can't stand to see her cry. But what can I do? She'll get killed if I let her go and the scouts will die if I don't. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Damn what am I going to do? I can't let her die. I have a strong feeling that it's up to me to keep her safe and it would crush me if anything happened to her.' He couldn't figure out why he felt like this so he decided to push it to the back of his mind till he had time to figure it out and focused on what he was going to do. He just looked at her as more tears escaped from her closed eyes. "Moon, please don't cry. It hurts me when you do," he whispered putting both gloved hands on her cheeks rubbing the tears away.

She opened her eyes; her bright blues eyes were now filled with water and the color a sad shade of dark blue. "What do you mean?" She blinked as she stared into his eyes. 'It hurts him when I cry? I guess he doesn't like to see women cry.'

"I mean every time a tear falls from your eyes my heart cracks a little. Please don't make my heart break anymore." His thumbs continued to rub her cheeks as the tears fell.

She couldn't believe that her crying would break any man's heart. She couldn't think of anything to say; all she could do was stare at him.

"Please don't cry," he whispered pleadingly. His thumbs still stroked her cheeks.

"Why does your heart break every time I cry?" her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

His eyes sparkled as he chuckled. "Honestly I don't know. All I know is there is a special bond between us. Every hurt you feel, I feel it too. That's how I know when you're in trouble. And when you're sad I feel it ten times more. So please don't cry." He smiled slightly at the amazement in her eyes.

"But what about the Scouts? If they die I'll have no reason to live. They are my best friends and I don't know what I would do if I lost them." Tears started coming again, harder. Tux couldn't stand to see her cry so he grace in. "Fine, I'll take you. But you are to stay hidden and leave when I say so. Those are my conditions. Take it or leave it." His voice was soft but there was still steal in there that made Moon realize there was going to be no negotiation.

"But I have to attack the monster. I can't do that hiding." Tears were still in her eyes but they weren't the only emotion there. Anger was shining through, brightly. "You have to understand. Mercury and Venus are unconscious. Mars and Jupiter are badly hurt. They NEED me to attack. I can't just stand back and watch. Your attacks aren't strong enough to kill the monster." More tears started falling with each word she said, her voice got louder till she was shouting at him.

He didn't do anything. Tux just stood there and let her yell at him. 'It'll make her feel better if she can rant for a little bit. Though she has a point. None of us can kill these monsters. We aren't strong enough.' He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can attack but you have to keep out of sight. I'll distract the monster so you can get it form behind. Understand? The monster is not to see you." He gave her a stern look to let her know he was serious and planted his hands on his hips.

She was so happy she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was over before he knew what hit him but he was till startled.

"What was...that...about?" He stammered out.

"I don't know. I'm sometimes impulsive." She looked at him getting nervous.

"Um...we better go. I'll carry you." He walked into his bedroom with Moon on his heels and walked out on the balcony. He turned, picked her up bridal style and started jumping on roof tops.

Moon only had enough time to wrap her arms around his neck before he took off.

Battle at the Rose Garden

'Where is she?' Luna thought as she watched the Scouts fight literally for their lives. Venus was still unconscious near the bushes. Artimis was with her with a worried look on his face. The slash on her shoulder was deep but stopped bleeding along with the gash on her head. (AN: How will she cover that up for the party?) Luckily for her the monster thought she was not that important to keep attacking. Io was more interested in Mars and Jupiter than anything else. Mercury wasn't fighting but trying to figure out the damage done to her and Venus.

"Mars Fireball Charge." Fireballs shot out of Mars' fingers and hit Io right in her middle.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon." A bolt of thunder in the shape of a dragon shot from the sky and ran through Io's middle leaving a hole there.

"One more shot should do it," Mercury yelled to the other scouts.

"Mars Fireball-" Io threw her whip again and slashed on her other arm.

"Guess more than one shot is needed," Artimis whispered to himself.

"Moon Scepter Elimination." The voice and attack came out of nowhere and Io never knew what hit her.

"Where did that come from?" Luna asked looking around trying to find Moon.

"I don't know but thank God that it did," Artimis said looking around also.

"We have to go before anything else happens." Mercury took out her cell and called for help for the other victims. "Lets get back to the temple and get fixed up." Mercury and Jupiter helped Venus up and all the scouts walked towards the temple.

Moon was hidden in a patch of woods watching the scouts walk off. 'Venus is still unconscious and the others are wounded.' Moon looked up at Tux and he noticed the tears there.

'Not again,' he thought.

"They're injured and they need me." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Do you really want to go with them or stay with me?" His hand cupped her wet cheek.

At the Temple

"At least she came to help," Amy said as she wrapped Raye's arm.

"Took her long enough. We should put a tracker on her," Raye growled out, part from anger and part from pain.

"Settle down Raye. You'll make you injuries worse," Lita scorned while wrapping Mina's head.

Mina was still unconscious but was responding so they know she is alright.

Artimis laid next to Mina's head rubbing his head against her cheek.

"I know you're worried about her but by morning she'll be fine." Amy walked over and pet his head.

"I wonder where Moon is? She was at the battle but after that I don't know," Luna speculated.

"She might be 'sleeping' with Tux again," Raye growled as Lita helped her get into her pajamas on. "Ow, that hurt." Raye glared at Lita.

"Sorry, I guess I must have hit the bandage tying to pull your arm through the sleeve," Lita said with a glint in her eye.

"Sure you are." Raye said through clenched teeth. "How about I wrap your back for you?"

"No thanks. I know Amy doesn't mind doing it. You should get to bed. Just be careful with your arms. Don't want to make them worse." Lita knew exactly what Raye was thinking. 'Like I would fall for that. She just wants to get me back for hurting her arm. Serves her right. She has no reason for getting pissy about Serena being with Tux. He reminds me of my old boyfriend Freddy..." Lita became lost on that thought.

Places still unknown

"Damn it.!" His fist hit the table shaking the glass on it. "How in the hell did that happen?" he yelled. "Moon is dead or so injured she'll die soon. Who killed Io?" He swiped his hand across the table causing the cup to fly across the room.

"I bet it was Moon." Ivy shimmered in the room. " We thought the scouts would kill her but I bet it was Moon. She must not be as injured as we thought. But she is still injured That is why she didn't show herself. When she does, though, I'll be ready." Ivy was also becoming enraged but her master calmed her down.

"Enough, Ivy. You'll get your chance. But you'll wait. If you didn't notice the scouts were just as shocked as we were. It'll take time. You need to heal up, be patient.

"Take your own advice." She walked over and put her hand on his arm. Her master sat back in he throne and put his other hand on his head. Ivy sat on the arm of his throne. "The dance is coming soon."

He punched her off his throne and yelled, "Leave now!"

She bowed. "Yes master." Ivy shimmered out.

'She's right though. I do have the dance and hopefully a beautiful blonde date.' A wicked smile crept to his lips.

It's done. Well this chapter is. I know it has been over a year. But with school, ROTC, joining the Marine Corps, Hurricane Katrina, my computer crashing, work, my life has been real crazy. But I know my loyal readers are excited that it has been updated. And the other stories will be updated soon. So "Kidnapped" is coming real soon. God Bless, Donate to the funds in Louisiana, I live here and people are coming from all over and need all the help they can get. Love ya'll. Moon Baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Halloween Love**

By Moon Baby

Rating: T

**Author's Note:** Don't Hate me cause it's been so long. So much crap happened. It's really not even worth going into. Though the only good thing is I got married. I decided that I should pick up a pen and start writing again. I also revised the first seven chapters. I didn't really change anything. I just reviewed most of it to be inspired again and to fix mistakes. So I hope you enjoy.

****The Rose Garden****

"They're injured and they need me." A tear slipped down Moon's check.

"Do you really want to go with them or stay with me?" Tux asked; his hand cupped her wet cheek.

"How can you ask me that? They are my best friends; my fellow scouts. I am their leader. I have to be there to make sure nothing happens. Because I was with you they got hurt." Tears falling freely down her face.

"Moon, there was nothing you could have done." He tried to pull her close to him. "If you'd been here that monster would have killed you!"

Moon was so shocked by what he said that she didn't even notice him pull her into his arms.

"You don't know that." Moon sobbed harder.

"Yes I do," he whispered rubbing her back as she cried into his chest. "That first attack Io did took out Venus and Mercury in one shot. If you had been here with your already bad injuries you would have been killed."

All Moon could do was cry. 'I know he's right. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for him. But that doesn't make me feel better.'

They heard the ambulance coming for the victims from the monster attack.

"You need to make you decision about whether you want to come back to my apartment or go with you friends?" He lifted her face from his chest to look into her eyes.

Looking into each other's eyes everything around them faded. All the noise from the ambulance and people in the garden seemed to fade into silence. Her blue eyes glittered with her unshed tears; his were barely visible behind his mask.

Slowly Tux lowered his head and his lips touched hers so softly if she wasn't watching him she never would have known that it happened. Then his lips touched hers again with a little more pressure. He pulled away again not wanting to scare her. When he noticed she didn't move away or slap him he made full contact with her lips. Moon's eyes drifted close as Tux's arms came around her. One arm was around her waist holding her to him, the other slowly ran up her back to her neck to angle her head in the right angle to receive his kiss. There was something familiar about this. Like they already knew the feel and taste of one another. They know how to please each other without really trying. For Moon this was her first kiss but it wasn't scary or new. It was like something she has been doing all her life. Like the most natural thing in the world was kissing the masked man.

****Flashback****

A elegantly dressed young woman and a masked man were standing in a rose garden surrounded by millions of flowers. The man's arms were wrapped around the women and slowly he leaned his head down and kissed her.

****End of Flashback****

Suddenly Moon and Tux pulled away from each other. Like a bolt of lighting struck right between them. They just stared at each other for a moment trying to understand what just happened. Moon was the first one to recover. 'Oh My God!!! My first kiss is with Tuxedo Mask!!! But it doesn't feel like a first kiss.' She blinked twice and realized the Tux wasn't moving. Moon used Tux's momentary confusion as a chance to escape. In a blink she was gone. It took another moment for Tux to even register that she left.

"Sailor Moon??!!!" Tux yelled.

****Moon's POV****

"Sailor Moon??!!!" I heard him yell, but I couldn't slow down. I pushed the images of us kissing and that weird image of the other couple kissing to the back of my mind.

'Oh My God!!!!' I ran and jumped threw the garden and park to get to Raye's house.

I finally saw the temple and slowed. I kept looking behind to make sure Tux wasn't following me. 'I hope Raye and the girls are asleep. I know they are all there trying to cover for me. I hope the aren't very worried about me. Raye is going to chew my head off. One of these days she really does need to understand that I am the leader and that she shouldn't talk to me the way she does.' I finally was within ten yards of the living quarters of the temple and started to walk. 'I'm still not fully healed and I don't want to reopen my wounds.' I decided to detransform. 'I lost so much energy just staying Sailor Moon. It's not meant to be a long time thing. Luna said that if we were to remain transformed we could use up all our energy. That wouldn't be good.' So I hid behind a tree and detransformed. 'I feel a lot better now.'

****Author's POV****

Serena silently walked up to Raye's window and looked inside. 'Damn they're still awake. Time to face the music.' Lightly she tapped on the window to gain their attention.

"What was that?" Luna asked her hair standing on end.

Serena tapped again a little harder this time to make sure they heard her.

"There it is again." Luna got up and listened for where the noise came from. "The window." She arched her back and the girls came to full alert.

Then Lita noticed a pair of blonde meatballs and screamed, "SERENA!!!"

Everyone jumped and ran to help her in the window. "Why can't I use the door?" Serena asked while being pulled in the window. There was a thud and the blonde was inside.

"Because you had us worried sick and that is what you deserve." The priestess stated with her arms crossed over her chest. The girls went back to the original seats.

"Yeah but I'm still injured. Did we forget that?" Serena sat up and noticed the bleeding on her right side and grimaced.

Amy noticed the action and looked to see what Serena was staring at. "Oh My God, Serena your bleeding!!" Amy rushed to her side and tried to examine the wound.

"Yeah that happens when stitches are pulled open before they are healed," Serena stated dryly.

"Where did you get stitches? You didn't go to the hospital as Sailor Moon? What were you thinking? You know better then that." All this from Amy.

"No I didn't go to the hospital. Tuxedo Mask stitched me up. So I didn't do anything wrong." Serena stuck her tongue out at Amy. But that was short lived when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Lets stop the bleeding and get you to bed so you can heal." Amy helped Serena stand and tried walking to her pallet when Raye got in front of them.

"Hold up, she can't just come waltzing in here and go to sleep without answering our questions first."

"Yes, I can. I am still the leader here and I need to rest. Or do you want me to bleed to death here?" Serena stated with some authority that made Raye rethink her tantrum.

Mina was the quietest one in the group for once. When Serena noticed she looked over at Mina. "Mina, what's wrong? Why are you so quite? I thought you would be happy to have me back," Serena questioned the other blonde. Then she noticed the tears in her eyes. She let go of Amy and stumbled over to Mina and hugged her.

"I am happy your back. That is what's wrong with me. I am so happy that I don't have to be leader anymore." Mina gently returned Serena's hug. Then she let her go and Amy again helped her to her pallet where she treated her reopened wounds.

"I have to say, he did a good job at stitching you up. I mean these are professional." Amy studied the stitches with interest.

"Amy you can admire his work later. Right now I would like to get fixed and get to bed," Serena growled impatiently.

"Ok, ok. Give me a second and you'll be as good as new." Amy quickly went to work and had her fixed in five minutes. "There you see all better." Amy put her medical stuff back in her backpack and laid down on her pallet.

"Thanks Ames. I think we all should get some sleep the play twenty questions in the morning." Serena yawned and laid down.

"It's going to be more then twenty questions. You can count on that," Raye grumbled as she turned off the light and the rest of the girls went to sleep.

Serena laid down and stared at the ceiling for a second. 'What was up with that kiss and that image? I never had that happen before. It was like in the movies.' Serena sighed and rolled on her side and groaned remembering her injuries and laid on her back. 'Tux's bed was better then this pallet. So were is arms.' She sighed again and closed her eyes to let sleep claim her.

****Rose Garden****

(Right after Tux yelled for Sailor Moon)

'Where did she go? I thought after that kiss she would want to stay.' Tux continued to watch where Moon disappeared to see if she just left to compose herself or if she really did leave him. 'I don't understand why she left. I mean I wouldn't want to leave after a kiss like that.' Then the flashback came to his mind. 'What was up with that? I've never had that happen when I kissed a girl.' Tux shock his head and decided to return to his apartment. He hopped on the balcony and detransformed. 'It feels good to be me again.' He walked over to his dresser and took out a pair of shorts then went to the bathroom and ran water for a shower. 'Hot or cold?' He looked down and decided cold to start. He stepped under the spray and said a harsh curse. He stood there for about five minutes before he had enough and switched on the hot water. As the water cascaded off his head and down his back he thought about that brief flash of something while kissing Moon. 'What was up with that? It was almost like a memory.' He groaned loudly as the hot water relaxed his stiff back muscles. 'It was like the how the doctors said I would get my memory of my past back. Like a flash it would be there then gone.' He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. 'Was that a memory?' At that thought he dropped his towel and looked at the mirror with a shocked expression. 'It was a memory. But whose?' He shook his head and pick up the towel and finish drying and put his shorts on. He walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed.

"Damn, my bed smells like her." He lifted his head and glared at his pillow. "Shit, wonder who will be in my dreams tonight my princess or my sailor?" He laid his head back down and closed his eyes and let his dream take over.

That is it. I can't believe I'm done. I'm so happy. Now on to the next chapter where I already stared. That flashback is about to be explained. So please forgive me and review and love me again. Moon Baby


	9. Chapter 9

**Halloween Love**

By: Moon Baby

Rating: PG

Finally Chapter 9 is up. I am so sorry it took this long. I wanted to get it up about a month ago but life doesn't always got the way you plan. But it's up now so please enjoy

This starts right when Serena and Darien fall asleep and have the dream…. P.S. I don't own Sailor Moon.

****Dream****

A beautiful girl was sitting in a rose garden all by herself silently crying. 'Why does my mother have to do this to me? Why can't she understand?' She took her mask off to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Out of no where a masked man stepped out of the rose bushes.

"Why are you crying?" A deep male voice whispered.

The girl's head shot up. "Who's there? This is a private garden. No ones suppose to be here."

"I mean no harm. I just stumbled upon this beautiful garden and wanted to see it in all it's glory when I heard you crying." The man slowly walked towards the girl.

She shot off the bench and dropped her mask on the ground then turned her back to him to wipe away the evidence of what she had been doing.

"Well, you're still not suppose to be here. This garden belongs to the royal family and only they are allowed here. So I suggest you leave at once." She squared her shoulders still not facing the man and started to try and find her mask.

"You still didn't answer my question, princess." he whispered right in her ear.

Shocked at how close he was and that he called her princess she spun around only to collide with his chest and stumbled at bit. "Why did you call me that?"

The girl's eyes widen when she felt one arm curl around her waist. She stared up at his eyes and heard his small gasp. His eyes were deep blue but hard to see behind his mask. He was wearing a tailored tuxedo that fit in all the right places. His midnight black hair was not styled; it looked like the wind or his hand has been through is a couple of times. His free hand came up and cupped her cheek.

When she spun around his wasn't expecting to see such beauty. Her azure eyes were clear but still brimming with unshed tears. There were some streak marks on her cheeks where the tears have already fallen. Her cheeks were flushed either the result of her crying or finding herself in the arms of a masked man, or both. Her full pink lips were slightly open from a small gasped that escaped when their eyes met. Her perk little nose was so red that it almost looked like a cherry. Her long golden hair was in an unusual style yet suited her just fine. With two 'meatballs' on either side and the rest cascading down her back. She was wearing a empire waist gown that was ivory, and fit her in all the right places but was still innocent, almost virginal. It was floor length and swayed around her feet. They stood like this with their eyes locked together neither moving or blinking. The music from the ball lightly drifting to the garden adding a sense that it was coming from their minds. The masked man smiled slightly, "May I have this dance?"

The princess blinked, then blinked again, "What?"

"Well since you won't tell me why you are crying have a little mercy on me and dance with me." He didn't wait for her to respond, he just started moving in time with the music. His left are was around her waist pulling her as close to him as he could possible get while the other took her left hand and held it

"I have to go….." The princess made no attempt to move away from him after making that statement. She couldn't take her eyes away from his.

"My lady, please don't go. I saw you earlier at the ball and have been trying to get to you so we could dance and now that I finally have you I don't want to let you go." He slowly spun them around the bench she had been sitting on and moved deeper in the garden and further away from the ball and anyone who might stumble upon them.

"I'm sorry I really have to go. I know they are going to start looking for me and this will be the first place they look." Now she started to pull away and finally broke the eye contact.

"Ok I'll let you go but I have one request before I do." He moved his hand back to her cheek so she'll look into his eyes once more.

"Yes?" She stared in his eyes but he never said another word slowly she watched his face move the few centimeters separating them and lightly pressed his lips to hers. When she didn't react he repeated his action again adding a little more pressure when she still made no attempt to move or really even react to took full advantage and made full lip contact.

****End of Dream****

In two separate houses on two opposite sides of the city two people jumped up waking from the very same dream.

**** Darien's Apartment****

"What the hell was that?" He asked no one. 'I've never had a dream that vivid or that real. It was almost like another memory. But again whose memory is it. It felt like me.' Slowly he put his hand on his head and sat more fully up in bed. The sheet he used only covered him from the waist down and sweat covered him from the waist up. "Wait that was like the flash I had when I kissed Moon. What the hell is going on here?" He glanced at his cell phone for the time. "Five in the morning…. Guess I'll go for a run then. Cause there is no chance of me falling asleep again not that I really want to and chance dreaming of the garden or the mysterious princess." Slowly he climbed out of his bed and walked to his dresser, grabbed a shirt and his cell phone and went to his living room. He grabbed his keys, wallet, a water bottle and his IPod and left his apartment and ran to the park.

****At the Temple****

Serena sat up and looked around her wondering if any of the other girls were awake. Non were, so she got up and went to the bathroom to splash water on her face. She looked in the mirror and for a split second she saw the princess from her dream then she blinked and it was Serena once again looking back. 'What was that?' She blinked a couple more times but the images didn't come back. 'Ok, Serena you are losing it. First you kiss Tux boy who everyone thinks in an enemy while having a quick flashback, then you have a dream that was just like the flashback. Girl, you are really losing your mind.' Serena ran the water and splashed it on her face. 'Get a grip girl, you can't be losing it. Maybe I have a fever that's why I'm going crazy.' She turned that water off and put her hand to her forehead. 'Nope, no fever. Well there goes that theory.' She looked at the clock and saw that it was after five in the morning. She walked back to her pallet and tried to go back to sleep. After tossing and turning for fifteen she decided to get up and take a run. She checked her stitches on her side and decided to take it easy and just jog. (Yes she runs that's how she can run so fast to school and why she is always tired. Plus it's my story.) She tied her hair back in a ponytail and got a pair of shorts, and a shirt from Raye's draw, changed and climbed over the sleeping girls and out the door. She grabbed her IPod from her purse and clipped it to the shorts. Serena grabbed some paper from Amy's notebook that she fell asleep with and wrote a note to the girls explaining that she went for a run and she will call them later. She took one last look and the girls and took off.

****At the Park****

His shoes made little noise as they hit the pavement in time with his heart beat. The music in his ears barely penetrated his thoughts. 'Who was that girl in my dream? Why did I call her princess? Is she the same princess I'm suppose to save? Why can't I remember her face? Was that really me kissing her or just a dream?' He kept running not even seeing where he was going just moving to where his body was being pulled. The sun started to glow over the horizon. He never noticed; finally his body felt it was where it needed to be and he notice where it had taken him. 'The rose gardens? How did I end up here? I never run near the rose garden. It's off the runners path. Wow, this is so weird. I dream about a rose garden and end up at the rose garden.' His heart started to slow down as he walked to the bench and looked out over the different colored roses.

Serena ran going to the destination she knew would always calm her down. The Rose Garden. That was the one place in the whole city that could just make her feel that all was right with the world even when everything was falling apart around her. 'That's what I need right now. Just my special place to get my mind right.' She reached the center of the garden and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet scent of roses and sighed as she felt all her problems disappear. 'Yeah, this is just what I needed.' The sun started to chase the darkness away and Serena noticed that she wasn't the only one enjoying the sweet scent of the roses. "Darien?"

Darien's heard shot up when he heard _her_ voice. "Serena?"

"Hey, you didn't call me Meatball Head for once." She walked to the bench and sat next to him smiling.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like it right now. What you doing up this early anyway. I didn't think you got up before noon?" He turned and looked at her as her smile dropped.

"Well, and here I thought you were actually going to be a human being for once." One of his eyebrows went up.

"Ok I'm sorry it's just habit. But seriously what you doing out this early and by yourself?" He turned his head to look back at the roses.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I needed to clear my head and running usually helps me." She stared out over the horizon watching the sun come up.

"How often do you run? I mean I run every morning and I've never seen you." He turned to look at her and his jaw dropped. 'Wow! I've known for a long time that she was beautiful and that I've loved her just as long but damn she has just taken my breath away.' The sun was just starting to break above the tree line and the colors were just starting to paint it's beautiful picture of the new morning.

"I run like three of four times a week. It really depends on what happens to me and how stressed I am. I also don't use the running path because there are to many people and I can't think so I usually take the path that no one really uses so I'm able to think without the distraction of having to make sure I don't run into someone." She chuckled slightly to herself knowing how true that statement really was.

Darien also chuckled to himself when he thought about all the times she ran into him by not paying attention. "I understand what you mean by that. I usually don't run over this way but I think I might just start." Darien winked at Serena and she blushed slightly because of his flirting. Darien glanced at his cell phone hating to end their time together. "It's close to seven in the morning want to get some breakfast?" He looked back at Serena and she smiled at him.

"Yeah but lets not go to the Crown. I don't want to give Andrew a heart attack by seeing me before twelve o'clock." She giggled to herself at the image that just popped in her head.

"Ok, how about the café down the road from the park? They have a nice breakfast menu and they open early on Sundays." Darien stood up and put his hand out for Serena to take.

She looked at the hand for a second then put hers in it. He pulled her to her feet and since he was standing in front of her she collided with his chest. Another flash went through their minds.

****Flashback****

A young couple running around an open field. The handsome young man chasing a beautiful young woman around a tree where their picnic basket and blanket were discarded after the peaceful early morning breakfast. The beautiful woman suddenly fell. "Are you ok love? Did you hurt yourself?" The handsome man stood over his love as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine I guess," she sniffled slightly.

He reached his hand down to help the young woman up. "Let's contiue our picnic, love."

She smiled at him and put her hand in his and he pulled her up and she collided with his chest.

****End of Flashback****

The young couple in the rose garden suddenly jumped apart as if the other was on fire.

'What the hell was up with that?' He blinked looking into her eyes.

'That was so weird. It was like when I was with Tux.' She looked into Darien's eyes trying to see if he had any reaction to what just happened.

'I can't let her see that something happened. She properly didn't even notice something happened.' "So are you ready to go to breakfast? I've worked up quite an appetite running." He smiled as he reached his hand out for her again.

'He doesn't even realize something happened. Well, if he didn't notice then I won't say anything.' She smiled as she put her hand in his, "Let's go. I'm starving," and they walked out of the garden.

"So, I know you are going to Andrew's party cause all the girls are going with my friends." He chuckled to himself. "Who you going to go with?"

"Well, a boy I go to school with asked me. Though word is getting out fast about this party and I don't know if there is going to be enough room at the Crown for everyone.""That's ok. You know the big building next to the arcade?" She nodded. "Well, not many people know this, but that is part of the arcade. It's mainly used as a storage space for old games and broken equipment. I'm going to suggest to Andrew that we clean it out and open it up to use for more room." They were still holding hands as they left the park. Serena pulled her hand away and Darien let his hand drop.

"Wow, I always wondered what that building was for. I think I'll get the girls together and help decorate both the arcade and the warehouse." She clapped her hands together thinking of all the different things they will need.

Darien smiled when he saw the excitement in her eyes. "Ok," he chuckled "I'm sure Andrew would love the help. Are you going to the party with the guy from your school?" She stopped smiling and turned to look at Darien. He suddenly reached out and pulled her close to his side. When she looked at him questionly he pointed to the light post she almost ran into. He moved his arm from her shoulder to her waist and left it there while he escorted her to the café.

They walked in the café and up to the materdee's podium. She smiled at the couple. "Hello, how are you doing this morning?"Darien smiled at the woman. "Fine thank you. Can we get a table for two on the patio, please?"

"Sure, no problem, follow me please." The young couple followed the woman through the small crowd and out on the patio. "How's this?" She jestured to a table by the railing with the umbrella open. She turned over the two water glasses on the table and filled them with the pitcher that was placed near by.

Darien smiled, "This is great, thank you." Darien stood behind Serena's chair and held it out for her as the other woman sighed and walked back to her post.

'His is gonna pull it out from under me when I start to sit down?' She looked at him questionly as she started to slowly sit down to make sure she could catch herself if she needed to.

Darien laughed to himself as he watched her and when she finally was fully seated he pushed her under the table then went to the other side and sat himself. "Did you think I was gonna do something to your seat when you sat down?" he chuckled

"As a matter of fact, I did." Serena stuck her tounge out at him.

Darien started laughing hard at the sight she made, with her tounge out, her eyes closed and her face lit up with humor. "No, I would never pull a chair out from under a lady when she sat. That is just to embarrassing for both of us to even try." He finally started to wind down for his humor.

She looked at him then smiled. "Ok, just making sure." Serena picked up her menu and tried to figure out what she wanted. 'Everything sounds so good. I can't chose.' Then she looked at the left side of the menu and noticed the prices. 'Yikes, I hope I have enough.' Descretely Serena reached to her side only to notice she doesn't have any pockets so, 'NO MONEY!' Her eyes got real big as she realized there is no way she can get anything to eat.

Darien glanced up from his menu just in time to see Serena's eyes get big before she hid behind her menu again. Shaking his head he reached over and pulled her menu down enough so he could see her eyes. "Order whatever you want. And don't worry about the prices I never let a lady pay when I take her out." He smiled as he let her menu go.

"Oh, no Darien I can't let you do that. I can pay for my own meal. Don't even worry." 'Though how I'm going to pay for it I have no idea.' Serena closed her menu and set it on the table.

Darien raised his eyebrow and said, "And where are you hiding your money? You don't have a purse and those shorts don't look like they have any pockets.""Ok, fine your right I don't have any money. I forgot to grab my wallet when I left Raye's house. I wasn't thinking about being gone this long or even getting anything to eat before the girls got up." Serena smirked

"See, I brought my wallet so I'm gonna pay." Darien grinned at her triumphantly. "So order whatever you want. I know you must be hungry."

"Ok, fine," she pouted a little but went back to looking at her menu.

The waitress walked up, "Good morning, my name is Kimber and I'll be you server this morning. What can I get you to drink?" her eyes never left Darien as she spoke.

Serena looked up from her menu when she heard the waitress start talking then glared at her when she notice the waitress staring at Darien.

Darien didn't notice the attention Kimber was giving him and didn't notice the daggers Serena was shooting. "I'd like a coffee black."

Kimber wrote that down and started to leave when Serena said, "And I'd like a large chocolate milk if you don't _mind_."

Kimber blinked then wrote the milk and walked off. Darien looked at Serena. And she just shrugged her shoulders at him. "Do you know what you want yet, Serena?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled sweetly at him.

Kimber walked back with their drinks and asked if they were ready.

Darien smiled, "Yes, we're ready. I'd like three pancakes, two eggs sunny side up, and sarsage please." He closed his menu and handed it to her.

Kimber turned and glared at Serena. "And for you hon?"

"I'd like French toast with extra powdered sugar and hash browns please." Serena smiled sweetly at her as she walked off.

Darien wasn't fooled for a minute. "What are you up to?""Why Darien whatever do you mean?" She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled again.

"You know what I mean. I've seen that look in your eye before. It always appears before you pull some kind of prank on me."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about. So who are you taking to Andrew's party?" she asked trying to change the subject so he wouldn't catch on to her plan.

Darien knew what she was doing and went along with it for now till he figured out what she was up to. "I haven't asked anyone yet. There is this one girl I want to take but I haven't gotten a chance to ask her yet."

"Hhhmm…. Maybe I can help you get the girl of your dreams?" Serena smiled at Darien.

He laughed again at the sight she made. 'I have never laughed so much as I have this morning with this girl. And to think she wants to help me get the girl of my dreams. If only the princess, Sailor Moon, and Serena were all the same person I'd be in heaven.' "What makes you think I need help asking this girl out? Just because I haven't asked her yet doesn't mean I need help. I just haven't gotten her alone to ask her." He smiled at her and reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

Serena was shocked by this and didn't even notice the waitress return with their breakfast till she smelled her French toast. Serena's head shot up and looked for the waitress only to see her walking away. "You did that on purpose so I wouldn't do anything to her," she accused.

Darien smiled and pulled his hand away and began eating his pancakes. 'That's interesting that I affect her. She never noticed that waitress walk up till after she left.'

They ate in silence for a little bit then Serena looked at Darien and asked, "So, who do you want to take to the party?"

Darien looked up and smiled again. 'This girl makes me smile and we're not even fighting. There seems to be more light in my life this morning then there has been in almost fifteen years.' "Why do you want to know so bad? By the way you never told me who asked you and if your going with him? And who this guy is that you wanted to ask you? So why should I answer your questions when you haven't answered mine?" (Darien isn't trying to be mean to her, he's just being the smart ass that he is.)

Serena was about to answer when she noticed the waitress walking over to their table again. 'I got you now honey.' Smiling Serena looked at Darien again and opened her mouth to answer his questions when they were interrupted.

"Is there anything else I can get for you hon? A refill on your coffee?" Kimber reached down to grab his mug when she 'accidentally' dropped her pen. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got that." She bent at the waist to give Darien a clear view down her shirt if he could tear his eyes away from Serena's bright smile.

'Now's my chance.' Serena's hand moved before Darien even notice. She pushed her water glass over and drenched to waitress.

"OH MY GOD!" Kimber screeched as she shot up.

Serena's eyes got real big with her mocked surprise. "Oh my ma'ma I am soooo sorry. I didn't realize the glass was there when I moved my hand. Here let me help you." Serena pulled her napkin off her lap and offered it to the waitress. Darien was to shocked by what happened to even think about moving.

'She just dumped water on this girl's head! This is a side of Serena that I've never seen before. I've never seen her play tricks on anyone but me and they were never this extreme. Or unprovoked.'

"It's ok ma'ma. If you'll excuse me I'll go clean up and send someone over here to take care of anything you might need." Kimber glared at Serena the whole time as she tried to dry her top. 'That little bitch.'

Serena smiled sweetly and watched while the other woman walked away. 'Victory is mine.' When Kimber walked back into the café Serena busted out laughing.

Serena started to calm down till she looked at Darien. When she noticed the shocked look on his face she started laughing harder. "Oh my God, the look on your face is priceless. Your mouth is dropped and everything." She couldn't gain any control of herself.

Darien was finally able to come out of his stupper. "I can't believe you just did that. What did she do to you to make you dump water on her head?" he scolded.

The sharp tone got her attention. "Excuse me? In case you didn't notice cause you were blinded by her, she completely ignored me and fell all over herself for your attention. So, I just let her know that I was here. In my own way," she smirked at him.

"I notice, but you still had no right to do that. She was just being friendly that's all." He smiled at her."Friendly to you, not me." Serena waved her hand at him and went back to eating her breakfast.

Darien realized that in her mind the discussion is over. 'Well, that was interesting.' He smiled to himself as he continued eating his breakfast. 'She still has yet to tell me about that guy that asked her to the party.' "So are you going to the party with that guy from your school?" he asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not sure, like I said there is a guy I want to go with but I'm waiting for him to ask me. But if he doesn't then yes I'm going to go with him." She smiled at him.

"Okay, fine keep your secrets then. I just won't tell you who I want to take to the party." he smiled back taking a sip of his now cool coffee.

They sat in silence as they finished their breakfast. The new waitress came with their check and they paid and left the café.

****At the Temple****

The sun's rays started filtering through the blinds of the window falling on the faces of the four sleeping girls. Raye opened her eyes and stretched her limbs. 'Well, another day. Now time to get Serena up and get some answers.' Raye slowly leaned over her bed with her pillow ready strike the sleeping blonde. As she reared back to hit she realized there was no one on the pallet. "Everyone wake up Serena's gone again!" Raye screamed.

Five heads shot up. "What?" "How?" "When?" "Are you sure?" We have to find her." All was said at the same time.

"I don't know when I went to wake her up and she was gone." Raye said getting more upset.

"Do you think Tux came and took her?" Mina asked.

"If he did I'll kill him." Lita pounded her fists together.

"She left a note everyone." Amy said.

Five heads snapped towards her. "What note?" Luna demanded.

"The one she left on the desk that says she went for a run and will call us later." Amy stated a bit sarcastically.

"Oh…..Wait she runs?" Mina asked…. (Blonde moment)

Ok that's the end of chapter 9. I am sooooo sorry it took so long to write. Writers block is a bitch and so is life in general. I hope everyone likes it and please review and I'll start chapter 10.….

Moon Baby


End file.
